Pacto
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Sebastián a punto de tomar el alma de Ciel recuerda junto a este el momento en que sellaron su pacto mediante el contrato, sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos diluidos y un momento que no puede ser deshecho sin importar cuánto lo deseen.Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- PROPUESTA**

Ciel observó como la mano de su hasta entonces mayordomo Sebastián se acercaba lentamente a su rostro…así que aquello era el final, así concluiría todo…el momento había llegado y…

Rompió en llanto sin saber el porque, densas y cristalinas lágrimas escurrieron por sus tersas mejillas…no deseaba que aquello fuese el fin, no de aquella manera pero era inevitable, hacía mucho había tomado una decisión en la que no había vuelta atrás y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias por mas dolorosas que fuesen…hacía mucho lo hubo entendido y aceptado entonces porque lloraba…

-Joven Amo- Escuchó la voz de Sebastián llamándole, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza y llevando entre sus manos algunas lágrimas…-Joven Amo, ¿Qué le pasa?- Cuestionó dulcemente…Ciel apartó el rostro para que no viese su debilidad…- Creí que usted lo habría aceptado. ¿Entonces porque?.

-No preguntes…lo que ya sabes- Respondió irritado luchando para controlar su respiración, Sebastián sonrió al ver como el niño mantenía la compostura hasta el final, sin lugar a dudas algo digno de admirarse.

-¿Le teme a la muerte?- Cuestionó tomando entre sus manos un par de hebras de aquel negro cabello.

Esperaba alguna respuesta astuta, llena de la arrogancia y el orgullo que hubo caracterizado al pequeño pero esta no llegó siendo suplantada por un llanto aún mas profundo; conmovido un instante por tal reacción tomo al pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos para abrazarlo con la misma ternura con que la haría un padre.

-Usted no le teme a la muerte…- Le susurró mientras dejaba que el pequeño se desahogará- lamenta lo que va a dejar aquí…

-Yo…no tenía opción- Murmuró el chiquillo tan bajo que solo Sebastián lo escucho- sino hubiese hecho el contrato de todas formas habría muerto…yo…

-¿Aún lo recuerda Mi Señor?- Cuestionó el mayor dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda- Porque yo si…como si hubiese sido ayer…

-Yo también- Contestó recordando el fatal momento en que echó su futuro por la borda, no pasaba ni un solo día en que no pensará en ello pero por alguna extraña razón era la primera vez en que se arrepentía realmente.

_Tenía frío, mucho y hambre, una lágrima rodó por su mejillas...se estremeció cuándo escuchó el como alguien se aproximaba a su celda…se abrazó a si mismo deseando estar en cualquier otro lado, no quería que lo lastimarán mas pero…_

_Las mismas risas humillantes, palabras despectivas, miradas repletas de un odio el cuál no entendía el porque…cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza aterrorizado ante lo que le fuesen a hacer…no quería que lo marcarán una vez mas…aún podía recordar el como el hierro ardiente se fundía en su piel, dolía demasiado…Le arrojaron un poco de agua en el rostro creyendo que continuaba dormido pero ni siquiera así alzó la cabeza…Rieron una vez mas y le dejaron como todos los días un mísero plato de comida podrida, su olor era terrible y su aspecto aún mas pese a ello la devoró al instante, no quería morir, no de aquella manera ni a mano de esas personas…Se alejaron una vez mas dejándolo en la más densa oscuridad._

_Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí días, semanas, meses…no tenía la menor idea…ni un mísero rastro de sol atravesaba la oscuridad de su celda, no recordaba mucho a decir verdad…su casa incendiándose, su padres en medio del fuego, el siendo jalado por manos bruscas, golpes, insultos y oscuridad…despertó en aquel lugar sin posibilidad para escapar ni entender el porque lo castigaban y llamaban de aquella forma "sucio, impuro, maldito"; de alguna manera sabía que sus padres estaban muertos y no solo por el hecho de que sus captores se lo hubiesen dicho sino porque lo sentía, al principio hubo derramado muchas lágrimas pero ahora sus ojos eran como desiertos, ni siquiera podía aliviar su corazón de aquella manera, tarde o temprano habría de llegar su turno pero eso no le molestaba, no habría porque lamentarse por lo inevitable lo que en verdad le dolía era saber que aquellas personas saldrían impunes, que el simplemente se convertiría en un número mas…_

_-¿Deseas venganza?_

_En aquel lugar no había nadie más así que busco con desesperación el origen de la voz, no se parecía a ninguna de las que hubo escuchado en los últimos días, en realidad esta le asustó como ninguna otra..._

_-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó sin revelar el temor que de el hacía presa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba, si iba a ser la última vez que se expresará tendría al menos que hacerlo con un poco de dignidad._

_-Eso no importa- Respondió la voz que parecía disfrutar del momento- al menos por ahora._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Tu alma._

_-¿Mi alma?- Debía admitir que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y sin comprender el porque sonrió por un segundo divertido ante la naturalidad con que le habían respondido._

_-Soy un demonio- Contestó sin miramientos.- Y puedo darte lo que quieras a cambio de que me entregues tu alma._

_-Lo que quiero, ¿eh? _

_-Solo si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio. Vendré mas tarde por tu respuesta._

_Ciel escuchó pasos a la lejanía pero no bajo la cabeza ni ocultó la mirada esta vez, ya no se humillaría, lamentaría o lloraría mas…nunca mas…si lo que el demonio le había dicho era cierto no dudaría en vender su alma al mismo infierno si con ello pudiera recuperar una décima parte de lo que le hubo sido arrebatado._

_-_Que curioso- Musitó Ciel recargándose en el pecho del adulto con naturalidad- Desde ese día nunca he llorado…hasta hoy…supongo que el final me entristece.

-A mi también.- Agregó Sebastián con cierto matiz de diversión en su voz recordando el como poco a poco hubo llegado a apreciar a ese frágil niño que al principio no significó para el mas que un alma de fácil adquisición.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola aquí estoy molestando otra vez y ahora con un fic de varios capítulos cortos…

Hace mucho que quería hacer este tema que este tan poco tratado, aquí vienen algunas aclaraciones…

En primer lugar perdonen que haya dispuesto que Ciel llorará pero es un niño de 13 años y todas las personas le tememos a la muerte, al menos eso creo…por mas fuerte que sea debe haber un momento en que se derrumbe.

En segundo lugar el secuestro de Ciel es algo que se trata ambiguamente tanto en el anime como en el manga pero en el primer dan a entender que pasó varios semanas secuestrado antes de regresar así que aquí asumo esa teoría…en cuánto al momento que le hacen la marca tampoco te mencionan si es antes o durante el momento en que Sebastián asesina a los secuestradores, opté por exponer que era antes…y si expuse una conversación previa con el lindo demonio ya que considero de alguna manera tiene que ir trabajando al pobre niño traumado…

lo he leído y veo que tiene una fuerte connotación aoi así que optaré por hacerlo shonen-ai...bueno una amiga me lo ha dicho y creo que tiene razón

Si no les gusta lo volveré a escribir cuántas veces sean necesarias…

Se cuidan un besote…bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.- DECISIÓN.**

A Ciel no le gustaba recordar porque ello significaba vivir en el pasado y los recuerdos le impedirían avanzar pero en ese momento en que ya no había hacia donde caminar ya viese hacia donde viese solo veía oscuridad y un solo futuro le esperaba, un destino tomentoso que hace mucho estuvo esperando pero al que aún le temía.

-¿Tiene frío?- Cuestionó el demonio con gentileza quitándose la chaqueta para arroparlo, el niño no respondió, pensativo se limitó a ver hacia la nada como si su mente no se hallará en un solo lugar…transcurrieron un par de segundos donde solo las hojas movidas por la suave brisa se atrevían a romper el silencio y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima Ciel se puso de pie apartándose bruscamente de Sebastián quién por un instante le vio sorprendido para luego sonreír con aquella sonrisa que oscilaba entre la amabilidad y la pretensión.

-¡Es suficiente!- Gritó el pequeño desesperado apartando de si la chaqueta- ¡Este juego debe de acabar ahora!...Si vas a tomar mi alma hazlo de un maldita vez, no tengo tiempo de…- Callo al instante sorprendido de sus mismas palabras- Yo…-Murmuró sin ser capaz de terminar la frase...

Suavemente Sebastián se puso de pie, recogió la chaqueta y la colocó de nueva cuenta sobre los hombros del menor; se inclinó hasta quedar su nivel para susurrarle al oído.

-De verdad no tiene tiempo Mi Señor… ¿Me pregunto cuáles serán aquellos asuntos importantes que deba de atender? Acaso estarán relacionados con su Compañía, su trabajo como perro de la Reina o…su venganza. Dígame a donde debe ir o que es tan urgente que no puede esperar más. Disfrute un poco más de sus últimos momentos, no hay prisa…- Lo tomó por los hombros mientras besaba dulcemente las delicadas manos del pequeño quién simplemente se dejo hacer y Sebastián no consiguió evitar la primera vez que se hubo encontrado con aquellas manos, aún mas hermosas que las de cualquier mínino.

_Por la manera en que los humanos se hallaban arropados y caminaban apresurados por la calle concluyó que debía hacer frío, a el no le afectaban de manera alguna los cambios del clima del que tanto se quejaban tales criaturas; lo cierto es que estaba bastante aburrido, era cierto que el hacerse pasar por un humano le hubo causado en algún tiempo entretenimiento pero ahora tras haber conocido a los seres mas corrompidos y bondadosos ya no le causaba gracia alguno fingir que uno de ellos…_

_-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- Escuchó como un niño exclamaba a la distancia, lo observo sigiloso por un instante cautivado por aquella voz, dulce, cálida, feliz…sin duda era un niño muy afortunado con solo verlo pudo ver que lo tenía todo desde una belleza cautivante hasta un corazón puro con los que muy pocos humanos tenían la suerte de nacer, podía verlo o mejor dicho escucharlo por la expresividad de su voz y la sonrisa de su rostro… al poco tiempo descubrió que llevaba un buen tiempo absorto con las palabras del pequeño…_

"_No sabes que no debes hablar con los extraños" Pensó al ver la naturalidad con que le hablaba al desconocido, debía de ser un niño sumamente mimado que simplemente no sabía lo terrible que podían llegar a ser las personas, se sintió asqueado de si mismo al fijar la atención en una criatura tan insignificante pese a ello no resistió el impulso y lo siguió hasta su casa para descubrir que como sospechaba pertenecía a una casa noble o algún título que los humanos gustaban darse entre si; observó como se recostaba al lado de su madre para dormir junto a ella, cuándo esta creyó se hallaba dormido abandonó discretamente la habitación para no perturbar el sueño de su pequeño._

_Si allí hubiera terminado la historia se habría limitado a marcharse algo defraudado con aquella escena tan aburrida pero los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar tras esto en verdad captaron su atención aunque solo fuese por un par de segundos, los padres del niño fueron asesinados, la enorme mansión quemada y la mayor parte de los sirvientes pereció...algo inesperado pero nada que lo sorprendiera._

-Tras eso siempre desprecié mi vida…- Musitó el chico con gesto melancólico, ya no había mas lágrimas que derramar- pero ahora yo…yo quisiera un poco mas de tiempo…ese tiempo que nunca tuve…

-¿Acaso está suplicando por su vida?

-Eso quisieras- Musitó cayendo al suelo de rodillas con una sonrisa sarcástica- Solo pienso en las personas que ya no podré ver pero…Estoy feliz…feliz porque he terminado, he caminado hasta al final y…

-No mientas por favor…Usted nunca ha querido morir, de lo contrario no se hubiera aferrado con tal desesperación a mi, no solo quería devolver el dolor y la humillación que le causaron sino también vivir…

-No hay lugar para la culpa ni para los remordimientos...no ahora...- Lanzó un suspiro largo- Estoy cansado…es todo.

Y Ciel evocó el instante fijo en que aquel ser se le presentó.

_Nuevamente estaba desnudo, podía escuchar las risas y las palabras denigrantes, aquellas malditas voces que cada vez que intentaba dormir le atormentaban...Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando creer que aún conservaba un poco de su cordura y aquella voz no había sido producto de su desesperación…_

_-¡Si estás ahí muéstrate de una maldita vez!- Gritó con fuerza sin importarle que le creyeran loco, en otros tiempos jamás habría usado ese tono de voz ni ese vocabulario pero ahora todo podía irse al demonio si por el fuese.- Recordó haber leído hace mucho un libro a escondidas de su padre donde indicaban la manera de convocar a un demonio, solo un puñado de palabras en un idioma desconocido y estos seres aparecían, las repitió sin titubear manteniendo la esperanza de que con esa criatura o demonio apareciera; los minutos pasaron uno tras otro pero nada cambiaba, esos malditos continuaban ahí y el sobre el suelo cubierto solo por aquella fina sabana roja que le producía escalofríos…_

_Lanzó un quejido ante la bofetada inesperada que un hombre le propinó junto a un doloroso insulto al que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado así que continuó esperando en silencio hasta que una luz cegadora lo obligo a cerrar los ojos por un momento._

_En un instante todo se torno negro pero luego se vio a si mismo flotando en el aire, plumas de una blanco purísimo tapizaban el lugar o al menos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver…esbozó una mueca a modo de sonrisa al ver que había funcionado._

_-Así que me has llamado.- La misma voz agradable que escuchó en su celda le saludó solo que esta vez provenía de un cuervo parado sobre un pequeño árbol seco a una corta distancia._

_-No tengo tiempo para juegos- Respondió irritado deseando acabar cuánto antes con eso._

_-¿Quieres hacer un contrato a cambio de tu alma? Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_-Solo busco venganza nada más que eso me importa._

_-Estas consciente de que una vez que alguien ha rechazado la fe le es imposible atravesar las puertas del cielo._

_-¿Te convocaría alguien que cree en Dios?_

_El demonio soltó una risita burlona que solo consiguió fastidiar mas a Ciel._

_-Entonces solo lo preguntaré una vez mas.- Hubo una breve pausa en la que el silencio fue tal que incluso se podía escuchar el lento caer de las plumas al chocar contra otras. Finalmente el demonio preguntó._

_-¿Es tu deseo formar el contrato?_

_Exasperado ante la situación el pequeño solo alcanzó a decir con gesto altanero._

_-¡Suficiente! Forma el contrato y otórgame mi deseo._

_Las plumas inmaculadamente blancas se tiñeron de un negro desolador envolviendo al cuervo, poco a poco se fueron dispersando para dejar entrever a un atractivo hombre vestido como mayordomo._

_-Buenas noches Joven Amo- Saludó este, de inmediato Ciel entrevió la voz del demonio y cuervo._

_-¿Qué significa esto?_

_-Le serviré fielmente hasta que haya cumplido su venganza- Respondió este con una sutil sonrisa arrodillándose hasta el pequeño para agregar con sencillez- Como un simple mayordomo._

_-¿Cumplirás todas mis órdenes?- Inquirió dudoso._

_-Por supuesto mientras la marca del contrato permanezca en usted su alma me pertenece o lo será cuándo vea su deseo cumplido._

_-¿Mi deseo…?- Permaneció en silencio meditabundo-¡Mátalos…!- Exclamó en voz alta con voz firme, sin dejar entrever otro sentimiento que no fuese odio- No quiero que nadie quede con vida._

_-Si mi Señor- Asintió el demonio._

-Es suficiente. ¡Basta!- Expresó Ciel girando hasta su mayordomo quién se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel- No me lamentaré una vez mas por lo que he hecho…porque sin ello jamás te habría conocido- Busco a tientas la boca del demonio para depositar un primer y delicado beso que Sebastián correspondió al igual que a los siguientes e intensos que le siguieron; el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Ciel tiró al mayor al suelo para continuar con aquella serie donde la pasión comenzaba a subir cada vez mas nivel.

-Tu jamás me has amado…- Opinó el pequeño deteniéndose por pequeños instantes con una sonrisa sátira- pero yo…no me interesa sino sientes por mi nada…yo estoy feliz de haberte conocido Sebastián…Si que debo de sonar cursi en estos momentos…- Soltó una carcajada sonora de verdadera alegría a la vez que densas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir una vez mas por sus mejillas; gentilmente Sebastián se fue poniendo de pie apartando de si al niño al que acomodó en una banca, sacó un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas y rastros de tierra que empañaban el rostro del menor quién no paraba de reír.

-Te ordene que me sirvieras y amarás…- Dijo el conde enfadado apartando de si el pañuelo con aire orgulloso- ya no tienes porque hacerlo…toma mi alma de una buena vez antes de que enloquezca por completo, es mi última orden.

-Si así lo quiere pero antes cierre sus ojos Mi Señor…Duerma…No lo haré hasta que haya dormido.

-Ya te dije que quiero que lo hagas tan doloroso como sea posible, quiero estar consciente- Replicó como un niño pequeño que hacía berrinche.

-Me temo que ya no estoy bajo sus ordenes- Aclaró el otro con la propiedad de un padre que reprende a su hijo- el contrato ha terminado. Si tanto desea que tomé su alma tendrá que dormir primero.- Sonrió divertido ante el gruñido del pequeño conde que de mala gana accedió- Descuide no me apartaré de su lado hasta que se duerma- Se sentó al lado del chico que seguía quejándose y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo arropó- Incluso le cantaré una nana…y cuándo despierte todo habrá terminado.

-Eso espero…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Lo cierto es que cuándo cree este fic no tenía una idea my clara de lo que quería…y la verdad ahora tengo como 3 vagando por mi mentecita pero no se cuál escoger así que hay posibilidades de que terminé en el siguiente capítulo.

Estoy algo molesta conmigo mismo porque no siento que no he transmitido lo suficiente, si así les parece díganmelo y lo modificaré…

Y lo de la marca va en el siguiente capitulo junto detalles que me hacen falta meter…

Y no pienso meter lemon fuerte porque la verdad no se me da y Ciel tiene 13 años…es un niño, no puedo imaginarlo haciendo algo súper indecente con Sebas…bueno no precisamente indecente pero si fuerte; me esfuerzo para compensarlo de otra manera pero no se si lo estoy haciendo de la manera correcta

Como siempre abierta a todo tipo de comentarios…constructivos y destructivos…

Se cuidan, un beso…bye


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- SUEÑO**

El cálido abrazo del sol lo despertó lentamente, se revolvió entre las sábanas resintiéndose a abandonar el lecho que le abrigaba y bostezó con intensidad sintiendo que aquel sería realmente un día agradable o al menos placentero donde no tendría que abandonar la mansión ni mezclarse con las "ratas de la ciudad"…

Se levanto de pronto de la cama, algo no andaba bien del todo…es decir no se suponía que el ya debería de estar muerto; se sentía demasiado vivo como para creerse fuera de este mundo…aquello solo podía significarse una cosa y…

-¡Sebastián!- Gritó furioso abandonando por completo el cómodo lecho, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el mayordomo no tardo en aparecer con una bandeja de comida en la mano, con la misma falsa sonrisa con que lo recibía todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días Joven Amo- Saludo este educadamente haciendo caso omiso a la mirada furiosa que el menor le enviaba.- Espero que haya tenido una buena noche.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió Ciel enfadado pero controlándose- Teníamos un trato…yo tomaría venganza y tu tomarías mi alma… ¿Por qué…?

-Si no lo come caliente el pan se enfriará.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…- Replico aun mas enfadado- exijo que me respondas.

-Creo haberle dicho que usted ya no es mi amo y por lo tanto ya no me encuentro en la obligación de acatar sus órdenes así que siéntese y disfrute de su desayuno.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en que yo tome el desayuno?- Inquirió con una sonrisa sarcástica y dirigiéndose hasta la bandeja que se hallaba en una mesa- Entonces…-Agregó y se dispuso a lanzarlo hasta la ventana pero no consiguió cumplir con su cometido ya que en un instante Sebastián sostenía su mano derecha con una firmeza y fuerza que por momentos asustó al conde.

-No es bueno que desperdicié la comida- Repuso el mayordomo tomando en brazos al pequeño hasta colocarlo en la mesa y disponiendo delante de el su desayuno-Cuándo lo haya comido hablaremos.- Concluyó y como todos los días se colocó junto a la mesa en espera de que el niño terminará de comer. Ciel murmuró algo entre dientes pero aceptó el trato no del todo convencido pero ansioso en acabar con aquel juego que empezaba a tornarse molesto.

-Estoy satisfecho- Comento Ciel haciendo a un lado la bandeja con un gesto educado, esperaba que el demonio se diese convencido con ello ya que era cierto.- Hablemos.- Prorrumpió con gesto firme y serio avergonzado de haberse dejado intimidar instantes atrás e intentando recuperar su orgullo.- ¿Por qué no has tomado mi alma?- Inquirió apresuradamente.

-Porque usted murió antes de que el contrato se diese por concluido.

Recordó los sucesos, seguramente no habían transcurrido mas que un par de horas pero en su mente parecía como si hubiesen pasado hace siglos, los disparos, la debilidad, la caída y…seguramente habría muerto por un par de segundos; es decir que de alguna manera no lo habría mantenido a salvo hasta el final por lo que el contrato se rompió por un par de segundos…solo una nimiedad insignificante desde su punto de vista pero quizás en el código de los demonios podía llegar a ser mucho mas complejo.

-¿Entonces no tomarás mi alma?- Pregunto inseguro y aliviado a la vez.

-No por ahora, debido a la gran falta que cometí no soy capaz en este momento. Le daré de plazo un mes, un mes de vida.

-¿Un mes?- Cuestionó inseguro a la vez que un escalofrió de temor le recorría- Un mes es demasiado…-Murmuró para si mismo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, un mes era mucho, mucho tiempo para el, desde el momento en que hizo el pacto no había vivido mas que para ver el día en que viese su venganza cumplida…esa había sido el único y poderoso aliciente que le proporcionaba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse cada mañana y…la idea de que no habría un futuro no le parecía tan aterradora al convencerse de que habría una razón para vivir el día pero…- Un mes…-Murmuro tomando entre sus manos la servilleta hasta arrugarla, sus ojos fijos en la blancura de la misma percibieron con mayor rapidez que su piel el tacto suave de Sebastián que colocó su muñeca sobre las del muchacho.

-Yo estaré con usted hasta el final- Consoló acariciando su rostro, confundido Ciel se dejo hacer pero pronto apartó con furia la mano del mayordomo.

-¡Has roto nuestro trato!- Grito indignado levantándose de la mano y tirando varios utensilios de la misma.- ¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme esa estupidez?- Sin ser consciente de sus actos ni actuando con la racionalidad que lo caracterizaba abandonó la elegante habitación todavía en pijamas sin tener la menor idea de donde estaba ni hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente se limitó a bajar por las escaleras y salir de ese lugar, quería alejarse tanto como fuese posible de Sebastián.

Desde arriba el demonio le observo correr a través de las pintorescas calles del pueblo, pensándolo bien no había sido una decisión acertada dejarlo salir con la pijama puesta, se veía mucho mas adorable de lo usual y había tantos humanos que se comportaban peor que demonios…no quería ni pensar en lo que le podían hacer…habría que vigilarlo de cerca.

Le parecía curiosa la manera en que el niño había evolucionado a través del corto tiempo en el que llevaba observándolo, la primera vez que le vio no era mas que un niñito mimado sin nada mas especial mas que ese hermoso físico con el que había sido bendecido, cuándo lo volvió a ver estaba deshecho tanto física como mentalmente pero sin llegar a sorprenderlo, muchos otros niños a lo largo del tiempo habían sufrido peores atrocidades que ese pequeño…hasta ese momento continuaba siendo alguien ordinario pero la tercera vez quedo prendado del pequeño de una manera inimaginable, toda la bondad y amor que algún día hubo tenido había sido transformada en odio, temor y dolor…esa transformación o metamorfosis lo convertían en un ser digno de poseer, un alma que a cualquier costo habría que tener…

_-Mátalos- Gritó con fuerza, el demonio sonrió ante la fuerza y autoridad con que lo ordenaba, sin temor ni titubeos…era un buen inicio. Y tal y como se lo indicaba asesinó a cada ser humano con la mayor delicadeza posible pese a ello la sangre escurrió hasta los pies del pequeño Ciel quién se limitó a alejarse de esta temeroso de ensuciarse, a la par que su rostro permanecía impasible con la escena; Sebastián no era capaz de ver dentro de la mente del niño pero no vio satisfacción o placer alguno en su semblante, sino solo una tristeza tan profunda que parecía lo arrastraría hasta un hoyo tan profundo del que nunca podría escapar pero no hubo lágrimas, ni gritos, ni maldiciones…en segundos todo hubo terminado._

_Observo a Ciel caminar entre los cadáveres reconociendo un asomo de sorpresa por segundos en el rostro del niño al ver las caras de los cadáveres._

_-¿A que se debe su sorpresa?- Cuestionó motivado por razones que ni el mismo entendía._

_-Muchos de estos hombres y mujeres estaban invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que tendría lugar el domingo- Respondió con amargura pero una indiferencia tal que parecía hablará del clima- ya había recibido algunos regalos de su parte…No entiendo el porque… ¡Ahhhhh!- Lanzó un quejido de dolor llevándose la mano hasta cubrir su ojo derecho, sangraba, le dolía de igual manera que si se lo hubiesen picado con una tenaza ardiente; cayó al suelo víctima de la debilidad y el cansancio siendo sostenido antes de llegar al suelo por el demonio quién se apresuró a cubrirlo con la sabana roja de minutos atrás; Ciel tosió un par de veces temblando de fiebre…_

_-Sería una lástima que muriera tan pronto- Opinó el demonio observando al chico quién se esforzó por detener su tos por el mero hecho de responderle._

_-Entonces has tu trabajo y…_

_Cubriéndole delicadamente la boca con la mano le indico que no debía hablar entonces sin tener oportunidad de responderle el chiquillo se desmayo, dominado por la inconsciencia las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de los ojos cerrados del niño mientras Sebastián las tomaba entre sus labios saboreando lo salado de estas; la tristeza y amargura de su composición eran exquisitas por lo que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse el sabor que tendría su alma…algún día habría que descubrirlo mientras tanto tenía trabajo que hacer…_

El niño que tenía ante si no era el mismo que años atrás, había evolucionado, madurado y estaba preparado tanto como un humano pudiese estarlo para morir entonces ¿Por qué razón le costaba tanto tomar su alma?, ¿Por qué retrasaba tanto el momento de su muerte?, ¿Por qué torturaba la mente del niño de esa manera?. No era necesario buscar una respuesta, la conocía pero...el haber pasado tanto tiempo entre los humanos lo había sensibilizado sin duda alguna pero ya no tenía caso preocuparse por ello dentro de un mes todo habría acabado.

Suspiró cansado con la situación deseando que todo acabara, lo importante por el momento era encontrar al pequeño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era necesario admitir cuándo uno se equivocaba, al menos habría que ser sincero consigo mismo...y bueno... se había equivocado, estaba perdido, cansado, triste y molesto.

Molesto por haberse enamorado de Sebastián y aún más molesto por haberlo declarado la noche anterior, creyó estar preparado para la muerte y en cambio se mostraba como un niñito asustado y temeroso como cualquier otro…incluso había llorado. Debería estar agradecido de tener un mes mas de vida pero no deseaba gozar de las cosas que jamás podría disfrutar ni había disfrutado, decir que se lamentaba de sus acciones sería mentir porque estaba feliz con su venganza, satisfecho con el rumbo que había tomado su vida y dispuesto a recibir las consecuencias…al menos eso le decía la razón pero como muchas otras veces la razón estaba peleada con el corazón, sus sentimientos no correspondían a sus pensamientos…lo cierto es que si pudiera regresar al pasado tomaría otro tipo de decisiones y cambiaría algunas cosas entre ellas el pacto que hubo hecho con Sebastián y…el tiempo no se podía regresar por mas que lo deseará. Se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol, estaba cansado y el lugar era agradable además nunca hubo estado bajo la sombra de uno, siempre tan ocupado con sus lecciones, su Empresa, sus misiones que había olvidado que existían pequeñas cosas con la que se podía ser feliz.

Si el hubiera abandonado su venganza, ¿Qué habría pasado? Quizás Sebastián lo hubiera abandonado o en el peor de los casos matado, dudaba mucho de esta última acción, su alma carecería de valor al ser débil y aunque no le agradaba admitirlo frente al demonio nunca se hubo sentido inseguro ni temeroso incluso se atrevía a decir que junto a el tenía la plena confianza de que nada ni nadie le haría daño. Desde el primer momento en que le hubo puesto un nombre le pareció que mas que pertenecerle el le pertenecía a Sebastián pero continuaba preguntándose hasta que grado era eso cierto...

_Observaba a los cadáveres con apatía así como la manera en que exhalaban su último aliento de vida; no sentía nada…de alguna manera sabía que aunque el demonio fuese quién estuviera acabando con sus vidas el era el responsable de ello pero no hubo satisfacción en su muerte, solo eran peones en el juego que había emprendido por lo que ni siquiera valía la pena fijarse en ellos; respondió mecánicamente a la pregunta que la criatura le hizo antes de que un terrible dolor en el ojo tornará todo negro a la vez que un ataque de tos le invadía…roja, sangre roja fue lo último que vio._

_Despertaron en la cama de una posada, no era del todo elegante pero la cama sobre la que se halló recostado le dio la sensación de que dormía sobre nubes, de ninguna manera podía compararse con el frío suelo con el que hubo dormido durante los últimos meses…_

_-Buenos días Joven Amo- Saludo la extraña voz que se proclamaba como un demonio confirmándole que no se había tratado solo de un sueño._

_-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó confundió reincorporándose en la cama con gran esfuerzo._

_-Yo solo soy un simple mayordomo- Respondió este con una sonrisa que le desquició pero su rostro permaneció inerte incapaz de mostrar emociones._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió motivado por la curiosidad y el hecho de que no sabía como referirse a el._

_-El nombre que a usted le plazca será el que tendré.- Contesto acompañado de una reverencia._

_-El que a mi me plazca…-Susurró incrédulo y pensándolo prosiguió tras un segundo con apatía- Sebastián…tu nombre será Sebastián Michaels…_

_-Si, Mi Señor._

_Le pareció extraña la manera en que aquella criatura le observaba y acataba sus ordenes, no le tenía respeto pero tampoco temor sino…no tenía la manera de describirlo pero sentía como sino lo viese como un juguete; no era un asunto que le importase ya que nadie mas sabía mas de juguetes que el…_

_-¿Como mi mayordomo harás todo lo que te ordene? _

_-Mientras el contrato siga vigente no habrá nada más importante para mí que usted y su venganza pero cuándo todo haya obtenido lo que desea tomaré su alma._

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, Ciel cerró los ojos midiendo las dimensiones de la acción que acababa de tomar pero no había lugar para las culpas ni los remordimientos, ya no era un niño sino un adulto y como tal debería empezar a comportarse._

_-Sebastián- Llamó de manera autoritaria-Báñame.- Ordenó._

-Hey niño bonito, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- La voz de un viejo borracho lo arrancó de sus recuerdos, se le acercaba de una manera desagradable, no tardó mucho en descubrir sus intenciones.

-Sebastián- Llamó con voz firme lamentando el haberse comportado como un niño instantes atrás- Acaba con el.- Ordeno y en segundos el cuerpo inerte del hombre cayo al suelo apareciendo frente a el su tan apreciado mayordomo.-Creí que no podría darte mas ordenes- Comentó poniéndose de pie con aire jactancioso y una sonrisa burlona.

-Digamos que lo hice por la costumbre pero veo que usted se encuentra mucho mas repuesto.

-Dijiste que tengo un mes…antes de…

-Así es.

-Y supongo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Me temo que no.

-Entonces tengo una última petición que hacerte.

-Escuchó.

-Quédate junto a mi pero no motivado por la obligación ni el contrato sino porque…

-Porque lo deseo…-Completo acercándose tanto al rostro de Ciel que el pequeño se ruborizó.

-Si...i- Respondió tartamudeando.- Finjamos que no moriré al final del mes…que podré estar junto a ti toda la vida como si se tratase de un sueño.

-Se ha puesto demasiado melodramático para mi gusto.

-Los adultos también deben de madurar- Ciel pasó los brazos alrededor de su mayordomo mordiéndole en un gesto travieso el lóbulo de la oreja causándole un respingo al demonio que no se lo esperaba y escuchando atentamente el susurró de su aún Amo sonrió.

- Esté será mi último y dulce sueño, haz que sea el mejor…te lo ordeno.

-Si, Mi Señor.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola, perdonen que el capi sea tan corto pero es que sino lo hago corto no lo haré…tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad este fic me relaja por eso es que me doy mi tiempo pero me siento mal con los otros que están inconclusos…

Como sea aquí esta la conti, la historia ya piensa a tomar mas forma aunque tengo claro el final con el desarrollo tengo dudas aún. Como habrán notado mi estilo de redacción es lento pero no lo puedo evitar, es mi forma de escribir así que perdonen si sienten que lo alargo mucho.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y perdonen que no les responda pero no tengo tiempo, con esfuerzo y escribo algo…

Como siempre dudas, comentarios positivos y negativos son aceptados de la mejor manera…

Se cuidan, besos y abrazos…bye


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.- RECUENTO**

Ciel se levanto de la cama lentamente preguntándose por la presencia de Sebastián, llevaba tres días en cama, tres días en los que Sebastián no se había despegado de su lado...hasta ahora; víctima de la fiebre le había pedido que le contará cuentos y como un niño pequeño le había escuchado, le agradaban los cuentos porque en ellos nunca había finales felices…si su objetivo era el de asustar a los niños sin duda alguna lo cumplían a plenitud…Tosió un poco, estiró la mano para tomar un vaso de agua pero sus manos temblorosas derramaron el líquido por las sábanas despertando mas de un recuerdo entre ellos la ocasión en que su tía intento matarle, ese día llovía; en lo personal adoraba los días lluviosos porque cuándo todo acababa un hermoso arcoíris aparecía en el cielo azul…en silencio se preguntaba que pasaría cuándo su vida hubiera llegado a su fin, prefería no pensar en eso porque de alguna manera el ya se sentía muerto; desde aquel día lo supo…

_Ciel intento ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron e instintivamente cayó al suelo lanzando un quejido de dolor involuntario, observó como sus rodillas se teñían de rojo con rapidez y se maldijo a si mismo, detestaba ser tan débil…_

_Sebastián entro por la puerta, el demonio había aceptado de buena gana aquel nombre y a el la parecía un adecuado…observó como lo veía y lo detestó._

_-No debió haber intentado salir de la cama por si mismo siendo tan pronto- Opinó Sebastián tomándolo en brazos y devolviéndolo a la cama- No puedo ocuparme de todo al mismo tiempo…bueno en realidad si pero tengo muchas cosas que aprender sobre los humanos, hace mucho que no me hacía pasar por uno._

_Ciel lo miró en silencio, no respondió, no tenía ganas de hablar…evocó su mirada hacia la nada y en silencio susurró._

_-Prepara todo para mi regreso a Londres y reconstruye la mansión de mis pa…- De repente evocó que estaban muertos, debía aceptarlo incluso en voz alta- la mansión que perteneció a mis padres- Concluyó- No importa cuánto te tardes ni cueste quiero regresar cuánto antes a Londres.- Y guardo silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, la muerte era algo difícil de comprender…incluso el se sentía muerto por dentro pero seguía vivo y aprovecharía tanto como le fuese posible lo que le quedaba de vida._

-Lo que me queda de vida…-Murmuró para si mismo en el silencio de la habitación- Pues parece que no es mucho…27 días mas…- Y sonrió sin conocer la razón pero estaba feliz, tenía 3 semanas para compartirlas con Sebastián.

-Parece que se encuentra feliz.- Sebastián entró silencioso a la recamará tomando de sorpresa al niño.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Replicó molesto.

-Arreglando todo para que nos marchemos, su fiebre ha desaparecido…como lo pensé no era mas que por cansancio…tenemos un mundo que conocer.

-¿Un mundo?

-Bueno, creo que eso es pedir demasiado…en realidad solo un país.

-Seguimos en Inglaterra.

-M temo que si pero descuide le he traído ropas para que no le desconozcan además de que oficialmente usted esta muerto.

-¿Muerto?- La palabra retumbó en sus oídos.

-Solo es un rumor que se expande con rapidez y seguramente ya ha llegado a los oídos de los que lo conocen.

-Entonces que haremos…

-Lo que usted deseé…si desea viajar así será, si prefiere permanecer en este lugar estará bien…si opta por regresar a Londres para desmentir su regreso…

-¿Y tu que opinas?

Sebastián le miró con un gesto de sorpresa que pronto se desvaneció, Ciel nunca había tomado en cuenta su opinión, siempre decidía sin siquiera preguntar, era un chico astuto, nunca necesito de sus consejos.

-¿Acaso he perdido parte de mi encanto?- El pequeño se levanto de la cama y lo rodeó con su brazos repartiendo besos por el cuello de su mayordomo...Ciel lanzó una risita divertido ante el gesto impasible de su mayordomo y el escalofrío que le recorría, podía ser un demonio frío e impasible pero cuándo lo tomaba por sorpresa juraría ver como se sonrojaba igual que cualquier otro humano.- Si no soy un niñito caprichoso supongo que ya no seré divertido para ti...

-¿Niño? Me parece que hace mucho que usted se olvidó de esa palabra.

-Eso no importa…quiero irme de esta fea habitación cuánto antes.- Se despego asumiendo su pose sería pero con una sonrisa picara en el rostro…

-Le prepararé el baño- Contesto el mayor dirigiéndose al cuarto tras devolverlo a la cama con la misma delicadeza que si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, Ciel se quejo pero fue ignorado por el demonio, entre ellos ya no existía ningún contrato así que Sebastián no tenía la obligación de obedecerle en todo al pequeño; por instantes el chico se comportaba como un crío al que le han negado su caramelo pero pronto lo recordaba y empezaba aquel juego coqueto y empalagoso.

Mientras medía que el agua se hallará a la temperatura adecuada se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de su Joven Amo, por momentos parecía pensativo y melancólico, otros tantos tan alegre que casi podía verlo sonreír pero de la nada asumía los modales de un adulto y hablaba con severidad… era como un cubo con muchas caras..Quizás por fin se estuviera permitiendo ser el mismo…

-El baño esta listo- Anunció ofreciendo la mano para que Ciel se levantará pero como siempre el chico lo rechazó de manera brusca, se quitó el pijama y metió al agua sin bajar la mirada ni un segundo…

-¿Aún le atemoriza verla?- Preguntó ante la marca que el niño intentaba evitar a toda costa.

-No me atemoriza pero…- Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la cicatriz roja.

-Se siente unido a su pasado.

-Si…mientras tenga esta cicatriz jamás podré abandonar el ayer.- Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo- Entra conmigo como la primera vez.-Ordenó con gesto altivo tomando por sorpresa a Sebastián que de la nada se hubo esperado una propuesta de aquel tipo, si había algo en lo que Ciel se mostraba celoso era el baño…ni siquiera en sus mejores días permitía un contacto físico mas allá que el de los cuidados que necesitaba a excepción de aquella…

-La primera vez… ¿eh?- Comentó metiéndose a la bañera quitándose únicamente los zapatos.

-No- Negó Ciel enfadado.

-Creo recordar que la primera vez lo hice con ropa- Objetó el otro.

-La primera vez no representabas nada para mí y todo daba inicio…

-Come desee Mi Señor.

Obedeciendo el mayor comenzó a desnudarse lentamente mientras el niño le observaba sin el menor estibo de emoción, por momentos incluso parecía que evadía la mirada pero por mas que lo intentará no podía ignorar lo sonrojado de su rostro así como el ligero temblor que le estremecía, muy diferente al de la primera vez en que tembló pero no precisamente de nervios sino de…

_-¿Tiene miedo?- Cuestionó el adulto gentilmente cuándo observó como el chiquillo empezaba temblar dentro del agua pero este no respondió, oprimía los ojos y repetía una frase inentendible como si intentará convencerse de algo a si mismo.- Todo va estar bien…- Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos del pequeño que lanzo un grito de terror y se revolvió de la misma manera que si el contacto le hubiera quemado pese a ello no las soltó._

_-¡Suéltame!- Gritó Ciel lanzando golpes al aire-¡Suéltame!_

_-Joven Amo, no se preocupe todo va a estar bien…- Le susurró al oído mientras se metía a la bañera con ropa colocándose detrás del chico y sin soltarle las manos, temía que si lo soltaba podría hacerse daño a si mismo y ese no sería un buen comienzo además del hecho que dañaría su reputación.- Cuente hasta diez- Sugirió con tranquilidad sin soltarle las muñecas pero Ciel no respondió, en cambio su respiración continuaba siendo agitada- Parece que se halla un tanto indispuesto…de acuerdo eso esta bien así que yo lo haré por usted, contaré hasta 10 y cuándo lo haga abrirá los ojos…yo jamás le haría daño alguno...puede confiar en mi.- Espero una respuesta del chico pero esta no llego, el miedo se había apoderado de su semblante._

_-10- Hizo una pausa intentado que su Joven Amo asimilará el ambiente que intentaba crear…- 9…8…7…6…5…- Los gemidos interrumpieron su conteo, giro al chico para quedar frente a el descubriendo que afirmativamente había abierto los ojos pero raudales de lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, sonrió complacido ante la escena, al parecer creía que el chico ya había tocado fondo pero Ciel le estaba demostrando lo equivocado que estaba. En un acto instintivo colocó la cabeza del niño sobre su pecho- Yo jamás le traicionaré, no tema…estaré a su lado incluso mas allá de la muerte; nunca volverá a estar solo, nunca mas…_

-Al final si me abandonaste como todos…- Comento Ciel con amargura recostado en el pecho de Sebastián- Cuenta para mi otra vez- Pidió jugando con un par de mechones del mayor.

-10…9…8…7…

Ciel se unió al conteo a la vez que depositaba besos en el pecho del demonio con la misma delicadeza con que se la haría a un amante.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere hacer esto?- Preguntó el demonio inseguro tomando al conde y apartándolo de su lado.

-Acaso no me vez como un adulto- Replicó con sarcasmo jugando con los pezones del adulto- Solo tengo 27 días, no quiero desperdiciarlo...

-Usted no se detiene ante nada...

-Si lo hiciera hace mucho que hubiera muerto pero no te obligaré a nada que no quieras…- Agregó con un puchero.

-Piénselo bien no quiero ser el causante de algún trauma en su ya de por si larga lista.

-No te gustan los niños, ¿Cierto?...Yo no te gusto.

-Usted me gusta desde el primer día en que le vi pero…- Tomó el rostro del chiquillo entre sus manos que al instante evadió la mirada- No quiero que cometa errores de los cuáles mas tarde se pueda arrepentir…

-¿Tu eres un error?

-Depende desde que punto de vista lo ve.

-Sino hubieses llegado aquel día habría muerto…no hubiera vuelto a ver ni a Lizi ni a mi tía ni a Tanaka…Todo hubiese terminado…Quizás al hacer el recuento descubra que no fue un trato en lo absoluto injusto.

-¿Recuento? No hable en números, los humanos buscan medirlo todo en números fríos…

-Entonces…

-Como usted lo desee Mi Señor- Opinó dándole un beso en los labios a Ciel quién confundido no respondió al instante, tan acostumbrado a tomar siempre la iniciativa que ahora simplemente no sabía como reaccionar.

-Supongo que ese es un si- Agregó riendo por primera vez en años cuándo se hubo despegado y comprendiendo lo que seguía.

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo observando como el conjunto azul que tanto le gustaba le quedaba a la perfección, como siempre hasta el moño echó por Sebastián resultaba encantador…Se quitó por un instante el parche negro que cubría su ojo derecho, el contrato continuaba ahí y seguiría tanto como le quedase de vida, afortunadamente no sería mucho tiempo mas…

-Esta marca nos une y es muestra de nuestro contacto- Le había dicho Sebastián la primera vez cuándo le pregunto que significaba aquello.

De alguna manera siempre lo hubo visto como una maldición pero ahora…

-Opinó que debería irse con mas cuidado teniendo en cuenta que solo tiene la visión de un ojo.- Comento su mayordomo vestido de tal manera que sin decirle palabra volvía a colocarle el parche.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso.

-Ya esta todo listo.

-De acuerdo.- Se vio a si mismo una vez mas evocando las maravillosas sensaciones de la noche anterior preguntándose cuál sería el recuento final, no importaba en realidad ya que tal y como había dicho Sebastián los números eran demasiado fríos para calcularlo pero sería divertido casi como en un juego descubrir el puntaje final de los jugadores, sea cuál fuera el final el ganaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes que nada perdón por el retraso y dedo admitir que este capí me costo mucho...espero no haber parecido vulgar al narrarlo y si es así diganlo para que lo edite.

Y si podemos decir que Ciel es un niño bastante prematuro...

Me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusta o que no o si de plano nada les gusta para asi mejorar aunque por fin he escrito la historia en mi cabeza.

Un besote, se cuidan, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.- VIDA**

Ciel observó de mala manera el platillo que Sebastián le había ordenado, con una mueca lo hizo a un lado sin tener siquiera intenciones de comerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el chiquillo algo irritado.

-Es un platillo típico de la región, tiene sesos de vaca y demás compuestos…

-No lo quiero.

-¿Quiere decir que piensa irse de este mundo sin haber comido este delicioso platillo?

El chiquillo le echó un último vistazo al plato, a simple vista no se veía tan mal pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar, desistió de inmediato alejándolo más de si.

-No, no quiero comer esa cosa.

-De acuerdo- Suspiró Sebastián tomando el menú búsqueda de elegir algo que agradable para el niño pero la mayor parte de la comida de ese pueblo estaba demasiada condimentada y ya que se habían establecido en un hotel le era imposible cocinar algo que le gustará al Joven Amo.- Me temo que tendrá que esperar aquí mientras consigo algo que este de acorde a sus finos gustos.

-No quiero quedarme solo- Refunfuño temeroso ante la idea de que no volviera.

-Solo será por 10 minutos.

-De acuerdo pero iré a dar un paseo por el lugar- Accedió poniéndose de pie con aire jactancioso- Es un pueblo pequeño así que creo que no habrá problemas.

-Si lo considera oportuno, adelante. Solo llámeme si esta en problemas.

Salieron juntos de la posada donde se alojaban, por el momento Ciel no vestía mas como el ilustre conde que era sino que simplemente vestía como un chiquillo mas para no ser reconocido por nadie; cuándo le preguntaban quién era Sebastián se limitaba a responderle que su padre y por supuesto que este no llevaba mas su uniforme como mayordomo pasando simplemente por una persona mas sin llamar la atención mas que por su extraordinario físico.

Cuidando que nadie los viere Ciel deposito un sutil beso en los labios de Sebastián impulsado por la costumbre pero no dijo nada mas, le gustaba besarle y ya no le importaba mucho si se veía ridículo…no estaba seguro si es que el mayor lo disfrutaba pero a el le agradaba.

Tomaron caminos diferentes, sin una idea fija de hacia donde dirigirse Ciel caminó con paso lento por diversos calles, senderos y jardines…observó curioso como la gente realizaba sus labores habituales, las madres recogían los platos sucios del almuerzo, los hombres regresaban a las labores del campo y los niños salían a jugar…muchos de ellos parecían felices pese a que sus vidas eran simples, quizás el deseará algo así pero sino podía tenerlo tenía que conformarse con…

-Sebastián…- Murmuró para si mismo, sin el no era nada o al menos eso creía.

Continuó caminando aburrido de la escena hallándose a corta distancia con un lago, la escena era bonita y decidió sentarse bajo un árbol a disfrutar del paisaje…sus parpados comenzaron a pesar, maldijo a Sebastián por no haberlo dejado dormir bien por las noches, a diferencia del demonio necesitaba dormir por las pero…

-¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!- El pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una chiquilla pelirroja de 6 años que le picaba con una delgada vara…

-No hagas eso- Respondió sentándose en el árbol arrojando una funesta mirada a la niña que temeroso corrió a ocultarse tras su un chico de la edad de Ciel, cuándo creyó que se encontraba a una distancia segura la menor le sacó la lengua en gesto burlón provocando el ligero enfado de Ciel pero recapacitando creyó que no valía la pena molestarse por esa tontería; se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse pero el chico de mayor edad le detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó con gesto serio como si lo estuviera interrogando, Ciel sonrió burlón ante el gesto pensando en que así debía de verse el mismo cuándo interrogaba a los adultos, lo cómico no era su aptitud sino que al menos la suya valía la pena, el resolvía casos de gran importancia para la Reina y ese niño…

-No es algo que te interesa- Respondió molesto soltándose del agarre dispuesto a marcharse…Observó como el sol se iba metiendo e indudablemente pensó en Sebastián preguntándose porque no había ido a buscarlo, debía regresar a la posada antes de que el Sol se metiera o podría ser peligroso.

-¡Eres malo y feo!- Le gritó la pequeña desde la distancia, por instinto giró a verla… ¿Acaso le había llamado feo? La palabra malo no tenía mas significado que perro hacia su persona pero feo, nunca antes le habían llamado feo...Esa mocosa…tosió un poco, el sereno le afectaba y no estaba abrigado, cuándo antes debía regresar o…

-Un pequeño no debería estar por aquí…Vamos a casa, ven con nosotros a cenar- Alguien le colocó una manta con delicadeza sobre los hombros, volteó para descubrir a una joven que le sonreía de manera afectuosa, tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y por un instante evocó la imagen de su progenitora.

-Estoy bien- Replico devolviéndole la manta pero volvió a toser ante la mirada preocupada de la chica.

-Ven conmigo- Le dijo esta dándole la mano para que la tomara pero Ciel le rechazó siguiendo su camino, no quería unirse a aquellos tres que parecían tan felices estando juntos, no quería pensar en lo que había perdido; se limitó a caminar de largo y proseguir con su camino sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a mi hermana?- Cuestionó el menor corriendo hasta el para darle un puñetazo en el rostro con poca fuerza ante la mirada sorpresiva del Conde que sin estar preparado ni tener mas experiencias peleando que cocinando cayó al suelo.

-Edward- Llamo la chica que le había ofrecido ayuda- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-El fue grosero solo le di su merecido…

-Tu…

-Parece que mi hijo ha olvidado sus modales…- Sebastián apareció entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a hacerse palpable ayudando a Ciel a levantarse que sentía deseos de decirle que matará a ese idiota pero se contuvo pensando en lo inútil que sería.

-Perdónenos Señor, no fue si intención es solo que…- La chica intentaba disculparse nerviosa ante la mirada de Sebastián quién le observaba con gentileza a la vez que rodeaba el pecho de su Señor en un acto protector.

-Vámonos ya…- Apresuró Ciel sin importarle si era grosero con el mismo tono que cuándo era su Mayordomo.

-Descuide, no hay problemas.

Y acatando las órdenes del pequeño se marcharon de ahí.

-¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme antes?- Inquirió furioso tallándose el labio- ¿Por qué dejaste que ese estúpido me golpeará? No se supone que debías de protegerme…

-Solo quería ver como reaccionaba, he estado ahí todo el tiempo, incluso me atrevería a confesarle que se veía muy lindo mientras dormía - Contesto tranquilamente sacando un emparedado de la canasta que llevaba en manos y entregándosela a Ciel quién se detuvo a observarlo rígidamente- Solo quería ver como reaccionaba con aquellas personas.

-Esas personas no me agradaban…- Murmuró en voz baja aceptando el aperitivo y dándole un pequeño mordisco

-¿No le agradaban ellas o lo que representaban?

-Estoy cansado, regresemos…- Evadió tomando la delantera.

El tiempo se acortaba cada vez mas, 4 días mas y Sebastián tomaría su alma para siempre…tan simple y llano como eso, habían visitado diversos pueblos con sus características y particularidades propias…cada uno único, algunos bonitos, muchos de ellos feos, con buenas y malas personas…En esos últimos días se había dedicado a observar todo con detalle, lo que en los libros no se podía aprender o la mente alcanzaba a imaginar. Era feliz, no podía negarlo…estar junto a Sebastián el ser al que mas amaba lo hacía muy feliz pero le dolía saber que pronto dejaría de ser parte de aquel mundo que acababa de descubrir y por momentos, solo por momentos aquello le ponía triste pero…

-El Joven Amo parece preocupado- El demonio se le acercó por detrás tomándole del pecho y esparciendo besos por el infantil cuello…Ciel sonrió por debajo olvidando sus tristes pensamientos contestando en voz baja preparándose para lo que seguiría a continuación.

-No es nada…- Guardó un instante silencio para atreverse a preguntar aquello que de alguna manera le atemorizaba- ¿Qué se sentirá cuándo sea parte de ti? Seguiré viviendo o algo así o…iré al infierno.

-Me temo que no puedo contestarle- La respiración entrecortada de Ciel alcanzó hasta Sebastián que se apresuró a cubrirlo con su chaqueta para evitar que se resfriará.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Le preguntó Ciel de manera nerviosa apartándose del cálido lecho…el demonio negó con la cabeza desorientado respecto a que se refería el chico.- ¿No lo escuchas? Es como…

Y sin mas palabras corrió hacia la dirección donde creía escucharlo sin importar meterse en la maleza, el llanto de un bebé, podía escucharlo, si no le encontraba seguramente moriría y…ni siquiera comprendía el porque la idea le angustiaba tanto pero anhelaba encontrarlo, en su frenética lucha cayó al suelo provocándose unos raspones pero no le importó levantándose de inmediato continuó con su búsqueda y entonces…

Le vio desde lejos, un bulto echado en medio de la nada y del que procedía un extraño sonido, lloraba, lloraba mucho…se aproximo con sutileza a este y tras unos instantes de dudas le recogió encontrándose con un pequeño bebe de mejillas sonrojadas y piel que comenzaba a ponerse azulada seguramente por el frío.

-Esta bien…todo va a estar bien…- Le dijo meciéndole en brazos con delicadeza intentando que se calmará.

-Es un bebe- Opino Sebastián quitándoselo de los brazos a Ciel para examinarlo- No puedo decir que se encuentre en el mejor estado pero su vida no corre peligro.- Se acercó hasta llegar al nivel de Ciel para que este lo viese mejor…

-Es bonito…- Comento al ver su pequeña cabecita y sonrió cuándo el infante le tomó con su pequeña mano un dedo…-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenga de vida?

-Es difícil decirlo pero no creo que pase de más de 5 meses…

-¿Por qué alguien abandonaría a algo tan inocente?

-¿Acaso no ha visto lo suficiente la crueldad de los hombres como para comprenderlo?- Contesto mordazmente el demonio asustando por un momento al bebé.

-Tienes razón- Admitió Ciel volviendo a su habitual pose de indiferencia soltando la mano del bebe.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con el?

-Si le dejamos aquí morirá, lo traeremos con nosotros, mañana veré que haremos con el.

PACTO-PACTO-PACTO-PACTO

Sebastián observo de reojo el como Ciel atendía al bebe, se esmeraba en que probará la leche y sonreía cuándo el pequeño balbuceaba…hasta parecía disfrutar estando mas que con el y eso no le agradaba, aparentemente esa noche no habría diversión alguna al menos para el pero si para la pequeña bola de carne, había visto muchos bebes abandonados como para sentir lástima por uno en particular.

-¿Por qué le llama tanto la atención?- Cuestionó enfadado mirando por la ventana echando una que otra mirada perversa al niño.

-No lo se…me recuerda a mi…- Respondió besando al bebe en la mejilla- ¿A quién fui?

-Se refiere…

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo también fui inocente o al menos eso creo…En realidad le tengo envidia…El no conoce el odio, ni el dolor y tiene una vida por delante mientras que yo…pero esta bien si es que eso significa que puedo estar junto a ti para siempre…

-¿Ya decidió que hará con el?

-Yo pagará sus gastos de ahora en adelante solo encárgate de encontrarle un hogar con un aldeano, alguien bueno que le cuide y le ame…- Su voz era dulce sin tristeza o amargura sino matizada sabiendo que ayudaría a alguien mas.- El tiene toda una vida y quiero que sea una vida muy feliz…

-Es hora de que duerma- Comento preparándole la cama pero Ciel negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar con el…toda la noche…- Y sin mas Sebastián abandonó la habitación como todas las noches, Ciel no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía pero estaba contento, al parecer estaba celoso y nada le gustaría mas que estar con el como todas las noches pero ese pequeño parecía tan asustado que la sensación de que le necesitaba le agobiaba, era la primera vez que veía a un niño de tal edad de cerca y quizás fuese la última; rio divertido de si mismo pensando en que la muerte le estaba suavizando y cantó…la última canción que cantaría en vida pensó.

PACTO-PACTO-PACTO-PACTO

-Llévale con las personas que hayas creído convenientes- Le dijo Ciel entregándole el niño a Sebastián con suavidad, no se despidió mas que con una caricia.- Espero que sean buenas personas...

-¿Recuerda el incidente con los niños de ayer?

-Si

-He descubierto que esos niños no tienen familias, la mayor trabaja cosiendo ropa y cuida de los menores; le ofrecí una suma aceptable de dinero mensual que le permitiera vivir cómodamente a cambio de que cuidarán del pequeño, al principio la rechazó pero termino por aceptarlo.

-Bien, iré a dormir un poco…- Regresó a su habitación dentro de la posada metiéndose dentro de la cama sin querer mas detalles del mismo teniendo total confianza en Sebastián, podía dormir tranquilamente…el niño estaría bien y eso era mas que suficiente, le resulto curioso que ni siquiera el poderoso oído de Sebastián había escuchado el llanto del niño y eso que el mismo le había preguntado si no fue por desinterés que no atendió a este pero la respuesta negativa se lo confirmo, solo el lo hubo pido, cosa del destino tal vez…un destino que se había empecinado en ser cruel con el pero no por ello con todo el mundo.

PACTO-PACTO-PACTO-PACTO

Ciel estaba en los brazos de su Mayordomo, con las sábanas blancas cubriendo su desnudez sentía una calidez acogedora, deseo estar así para siempre…

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No lo se…

El chico agarró una manzana y comenzó a comerla, después de cada sesión siempre terminaba con un hambre atroz…

-¿Mi alma te es menos atractiva por ello?

-Ni un poco, en realidad solo me hace desearla mas…algo que se aferra a la vida con tal fuerza es hermoso…

-Sigo odiando…- Opinó acariciando jugando con uno de los cabellos del mayor…-Sigo odiándoles igual que siempre pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo de esa manera…

-Si hubiera aceptado la invitación de esas personas a cenar habría disfrutado con ellas…

-Ellos no simbolizaban nada para mi…quiero estar contigo para siempre- Deposito un tierno beso en los labios del adulto sonriendo tiernamente- pero hubo personas que fueron personas conmigo, quisiera verlas una vez mas…

-Quería ser bueno con alguien antes de morir…al igual que algunas lo fueron con usted…

-Hace mucho un hombre escribió que alguien que no ha amado no ha vivido…quiero llevarme una parte de ellas antes de que todo termine porque ellos lo fueron conmigo, si por ellas no hubiese sido no habría salido del hoyo en el que me hallaba metido...Jamás…

-¿Acaso demerita mis actos?

-¿Celoso?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mucho- Admitió el demonio tomándole en brazos para abrazarlo con fuerzas…

-Sin ti yo no habría ni siquiera vivido…te debo mi vida e incluso mas que eso…

-Curiosas palabras dedicadas a un demonio.

-Basta de cursilerías…se han vuelto irritantes- Pero la voz fastidiada del mismo desentonó con la fuerza con que se aferró al pecho del adulto, desearía estar así por siempre y pensó que tal vez no tener una vida por delante no sería tan malo, al menos no si eso significaba estar con Sebastián.

PACTO-PACTO-PACTO-PACTO

Me quedo muy raro, comprendo si no les agrada. Se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.- RECESO**

El tiempo para los humanos pasa de manera extraña, llegando a parecer en ocasiones una mala broma de nuestra mente o frágil conciencia, en momentos de angustia y gran desesperación parece detenerse, como si intentará darte una pequeña prueba del infierno, en aquellos instantes donde se alcanza una felicidad tal que apenas alcanzas a comprender el significado de tal palabra se evapora, como si intentará decirte que el cielo es algo que sólo rozarás, tan efímero y corto como la alegría que puedes experimentar.

Ciel Phantomhive intentaba definirse en aquel instante entre uno de los dos estados de animo, concluyó que quizás no debería, los extremos siempre eran perjudiciales y alguien como él que siempre los había vivido tenía experiencia en este sentido…

Y ahí estaba de pie una vez más, frente a las ruinas de su mansión, quemada hasta sus cimientos, incluso las plantas tenían un terrible aspecto que indicaban jamás volverían a renacer, pero el tiempo se encarga de sanar todo y si tenían suerte el próximo año florecerían dejando atrás el daño del que hubieron sido objeto.

Sebastián colocó la mano detrás del hombro de su Amo, Ciel se giró a verle y observó algo que no recordaba haber visto nunca en los ojos de su Amo, resignación…estaba resignado, el niño esquivó la vista de inmediato, se agachó y tomó un puño de tierra entre sus manos; creyó que tendría la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo, pero se había equivocado o tal vez no tenía ganas de intentarlo, había ido ahí con el objetivo de despedirse de todos a los que algún día había conocido, aquellas personas que le apoyaron todo el tiempo, pero sería demasiado doloroso, el pasado debería de quedarse en los días de ayer a los que pronto él se uniría, dejo escapar la el puñado de tierra y regresó al carruaje, esperaría, sencillamente esperaría.

_

* * *

_

Sebastián sintió las manos traviesas de Ciel acariciándole el pecho, una sonrisa juguetona decoraba sus labios y la impaciencia salía a traslucir en su expresión corporal, el chiquillo se sentó sobre las piernas de su Mayordomo y le besó los labios…sonreía y mucho, las caricias no tardaron en llegar, demasiado deprisa para el gusto del adulto, acostumbrado a que Ciel iniciará el juego, pero siendo siempre él quién lo llevaba por aquel sendero prácticamente desconocido para el adolescente; una culpa no propia de los de su raza invadió a los demonios, delicada pero firmemente alejó de si a Ciel quién le recriminó con la mirada el funesto acto antes de empezar con un improperio de quejas y reclamos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que me servirías hasta el final… ¿Acaso no piensas mantener tu palabra? ¿No tienes el orgullo propio de los demonios? ¿Por…

Sebastián silencio los labios de su Joven Amo colocándole el dedo anular en los delicados labios, Ciel sorprendido al principio por el acto permaneció quieto un par de segundos antes de lanzarle un mordido a este.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-. Acompañó sus palabras con un elegante gesto que demostraba su característica arrogancia.

Sebastián le vio sonriente, tan frágil y pequeño, su deber era protegerlo por y para siempre, aunque ello supusiera romper un par de reglas demoniacas, reglas que bien lo valían si con eso podía conseguir que Ciel continuara vivo.

Le acarició el cabello y besó en la mejilla ante la inusitada mirada del Conde quién apenas podía creer que ese demonios estuviera siendo tan afectuoso, el adulto le tomó por los brazos y bajo de su regazo, le sentó sobre el elegante sillón y tomando sus manos de rodillas preguntó.

-¿Usted desea morir?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación un par de segundos, Ciel tardó un par de minutos en contestar con un firme.

-No.

-¿Le teme a la muerte?-preguntó una vez más el demonio y la misma respuesta se repitió.

-Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para continuar con vida, ¿Lo haría?

-Mi vida ha llegado a su fin-concluyó el niño soltándole la mano y evadiendo la mirada- es todo, simplemente debo aceptarlo y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Entonces le pido disculpas por lo que voy a hacer, seguramente no lo recordará, pero me temó que no hay otra manera de prolongar su vida a menos que haga esto.

El tono solemne de Sebastián expresaba angustia, no obstante Ciel sin comprender del todo a que se refería detectó sinceridad en sus palabras e incluso amor…

El niño se puso de pie y besó a Sebastián en los labios, el adulto no contestó a su beso.

-Las cosas están bien de esta manera-le dijo el niño mirándole de cerca-. Todos recibiremos lo que merecemos…

-Adiós, Ciel…-Le murmuró el atractivo mayordomo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Y con un leve golpe le dejo inconsciente, el orgulloso infante se habría opuesto de todas las maneras posibles a lo que iba a hacer.

Los humanos decían que la vida no era justa, ¿Quién decía que dicha frase únicamente se aplicaba a las personas de noble corazón?

_

* * *

_

La mujer le extendió la mano a Sebastián, tomándola con verdadera delicadeza empezaron a danzar por el salón, el compás de cada canción dirigía sus pasos y el sonreía a cada una de las damas presentes en el suntuoso lugar, ellas le miraban con una timidez fingida e intentaban ofrecerles atención a sus actuales acompañantes; la pieza llego a su final, le pidió una disculpa a la adorable jovencita que frente a si tenía y salió del Salón, ya había tenido suficiente diversión por una noche e incluso para toda la vida; como todas las noches desde el momento en que abandonó el cuerpo inconsciente y "vacío" de Ciel seguía preguntándose que había sido de su Joven Amo y amante

¿Sería feliz?

¿Continuaría teniendo aquella altanera y arrogante personalidad?, ¿Le seguirían gustando los dulces?

Lo admitiera o no en voz alta Ciel Phantomhive había marcado un antes y después en su existencia, se prometió a si mismo perder todo contacto con el orgulloso Conde, pero era un demonio, no tenía porque seguir al pie de las letras las normas que el mismo se había auto impuesto. Además le vería de lejos, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que tuviera una vez más y aunque fuera en diferentes circunstancias todo lo que un día le fue robado, pese a que ello implicaba que ese preciado Mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis nunca existió realmente en la vida de Ciel.

_

* * *

_

El niño se arrodilló para tomar la bellota, se la ofreció con una sonrisa a la ardilla, el pequeño animalito corrió rápidamente hasta el muchacho y se la arrebató de las manos con una mordida profunda.

Lanzó un quejido de dolor y le vio alejarse, hizo presión sobre la herida para detener el leve sangrado y observó al pequeño animalito marcharse, carecía del ojo derecho, hacía un par de meses unos niños de la aldea se la habían arrancado en medio de un cruel y sangrante juego, él había estado presente, había intentado detenerles, pero al final no se había ganado más que una buena paliza; comprendía el porque la ardilla se mostraba tan agresiva, había sido tan terriblemente herida que jamás podría confiar en alguien otra vez; de repente sintió el deseo de obtenerla, quería tomarla en brazos y mostrarle que no tenía porque tener miedo otra vez, aún había personas buenas…

-¡Ciel!-llamó una niña de cinco años desde la distancia- Mamá dice que la cena esta lista…lávate las manos y ven a comer…

La pequeña se volvió con una sonrisa hacia la sencilla choza, Ciel asintió con la cabeza y vio hacia donde la ardilla se había dirigido, a veces se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en tales cosas, muerte, venganza, odio, dolor…sentía como si todas esas sensaciones ya los hubiera experimentado alguna vez, se reprendía a si mismo y decía que no era cierto, él sólo era el hijo de una modesta pareja de campesinos que habían sido cruelmente asesinados durante un viaje, la impresión había sido tan fuerte que su mente le había hecho olvidar todo su pasado, aquella vida miserable y lóbrega de la que no sentía parte era su realidad y debía conformarse con ella.

Observó a la ardilla moverse entre los árboles, tenía que regresar, pero quería verla una vez más antes de volver a casa y explicarse el porque seguía teniéndole miedo, pese a que le cuidaba desde hacía tres meses.

El ocaso pronto llegaría a su fin, pero quedaba suficiente luz como para despedirse de ese pequeño animalito, se interno en el profundo bosque en el que parecía que los sombríos árboles se tragaría a todo aquel insensato que se atreviera a perturbar su eterno descanso, el viento provocaba que las ramas se rozarán entre si, produciendo sonidos similares a los de niños jugando, incluso al pisar la tierra se podía sentir como si en cualquier momento algo emergería de ellas y arrastraría consigo hasta las profundidades del infierno a todo aquello que se encontrará sobre el suelo.

Sebastián escuchó al niñito caminar, un paso tan delicado que sino fuera por su condición demoniaca no sería capaz de escucharla, no había duda, era Ciel, quizás vistiera las ropas de un vulgar campesino, estuviera despeinado y no tuviera alguna señal del contrato que un día había hecho con él, ese muchacho era Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas permanecer ahí?-preguntó el chico en voz alta al sentirse observado desde hacía un rato no por un animal, sino por una persona.

Sebastián se sorprendió ante la agudeza de sentidos del que alguna vez hubo sido su Joven Amo, con gran lentitud salió detrás del árbol desde donde la observaba hacía rato, apenas mostró el cuerpo entero se encontró con el caminar gracioso y pausado de Ciel que sin dudarlo un momento lo tomó del rostro y le besó…Aceptó complacido la muestra de afecto, su porte continuaba siendo frío y hasta cierto punto distante, pero por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse en que había fallado, lo había dado todo para que el orgulloso Conde Phantomhive no tuviera recuerdos de nada ni nadie en lo referente a su pasado, pero ahí estaba en medio de un bosque desde donde cualquier humano con sentido común huiría, siendo besado con la misma pasión por su preciado amante…

Y entonces comprendió que un amor tan grande que rompía con el conjuro de un demonio no significaba para él más que el inicio de su propio infierno…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, saludos…me pregunto si alguien recordará este fic, no se porque, pero últimamente checando mis fics observé que muchos estaban incompletos y eso me hizo sentir mal, hasta cierto punto culpable porque no es justo dejarles abandonado cuando yo disfruté mucho trabajando en ellos y pese a que tenían y tienen decenas de errores se merecen ver el final, porque aunque solo fuera una persona había alguien detrás leyéndoles.

Como sea el caso, aquí estoy retomando después de MUCHO TIEMPO este fic y por fin he decidido darle historia, algo complicada y por demás enredada porque creo que me encanta matar mis escazas neuronas con cosas que son demasiado grandes para mí, pero bueno…

Sebastián hizo algo finalmente para salvar a Ciel, que lindo, pero esto no ha hecho más que iniciar porque como habrán notado eso tuvo un precio y bueno, sólo es la introducción de la verdadera historia.

Permítanme agradecerles sus comentarios, algo atrasado y perdonen que no les responda, pero estoy algo ocupada estudiando para los exámenes, pese a ello quiero que sepan se agradece MUCHISIMO y se aprecian de igual manera.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica, etc. Será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.- DEMONIO**

Acciones cometidas en el pasado afectan al presente, ¿Si olvidas quién fuiste como podrás definirte en el futuro?, el tiempo pasa con facilidad, las estaciones cambian sin cesar, una tras otra en un proceso que parece jamás tener fin y los seres humanos se transforman al lado de estás, pero al mismo tiempo la naturaleza de estas criaturas permanece tan estática que aunque pasarán mil años ellos simplemente no cambiarían.

Sebastián se dijo a si mismo que eso estaba mal, pero su condición demoniaca impidió que la voz de su conciencia traspasará el limite de su mente y en lugar de ello tomó la pequeña cabeza del niño y su lengua profundizo más dentro de la boca del mismo, la reacción inexperta de Ciel le demostró que para la mente del pequeño ese sencilla muestra de afecto era una experiencia totalmente nueva, una mancha más en el blanco lienzo que él había creado.

La mente de Ciel guiaba a su cuerpo, mientras se debatía entre pensamientos de diversa índole, no estaba bien el besar a un completo desconocido y menos aún cuando se trataba de un hombre, pero prefería ignorarles, tenía la sensación de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, quizás tampoco bueno, simplemente hacía lo que debía, guiado por un pasado que desconocía y del cual sentía ese hombre no sólo era parte, sino que también poseía las respuestas que tanto ansiaba descubrir. Desde que había abierto los ojos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque hacía 10 meses había tenido la sensación de que él no debería continuar ahí, ni rodeado de personas amables, ni observar a los animales jugar u disfrutar de la puesta del sol cada tarde porque simplemente el no debería existir más en ninguna parte ni para nadie, pero ese hombre le había atraído al instante de una manera inimaginable, casi adictiva y pese a lo irracional que podía parecer no temía, todo lo contrario, tenía la sensación de que si había un lugar en este mundo a donde perteneciera, estaba junto a él…un completo desconocido.

Sebastián apartó gentilmente el tembloroso cuerpo del niño quién le veía como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle, reconoció aquella mirada de Ciel deseosa de respuestas, pero temeroso de parecer tonto si las formulaba mal, esas mismas orbes suspicaces, arrogantes y tristes le observaban, quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que le amaba más que nada en este mundo y estaría a su lado por la eternidad como en un tiempo se lo había prometido, pero en cambio se limito a sonreírle, empujarlo ligeramente y desaparecer.

-¡Hermanito!-. Llamó una niña tomando a Ciel de la mano quién veía hacia la nada, el niño reaccionó ante la suave piel de la pequeña y sintió como si despertará de un largo sueño, centró su atención en donde recordaba el encuentro se había producido para descubrir con decepción que no había nada ahí, no dijo nada…

-¿No le viste?-preguntó a la niña quién le veía con angustiada, ella vio hacia donde Ciel le señaló y negó con la cabeza.

El menor asintió preguntándose si finalmente había sido victima de la locura o en verdad había tenido un encuentro con uno de aquellos seres maléficos y terroríficos que poblaban las leyendas y mitos de la región, imposible, esos no eran más que historias tontas que les contaban a los niños para que se durmieran, ese hombres junto a aquel beso no había sido producto de su mente, era real y lo encontraría porque el tenía las respuestas que le permitiría recordar su pasado.

Sebastián le vio alejarse con la misma expresión pensativa que exponía cuando se proponía algo, le lanzo una última mirada repleta de pena y dolor, dio media vuelta convencido de que no debería mirar atrás porque existía la posibilidad de que si lo veía de nuevo caería presa de esas profundas e intensas orbes azules y tal vez esta vez en esta ocasión no conseguiría escapar.

* * *

Miedo, odio, dolor, angustia, pena…Ciel se levanto de golpe sobre la cama, le tomó un par de segundos controlar su agitada respiración, se llevó las manos hasta la boca impidiendo que cualquier sonido escapará de sus labios; nuevamente había tenido aquella pesadilla, tanta sangre, tanta muerte, tanto miedo; a veces se preguntaba si tenían relación alguna con su pasado, suponía que si, pero no entendía el porque siempre se despertaba con la sensación de que alguien habría de salvarlo en cualquier momento; sólo se trataba de sueños, ¿No tenían porque afectarle de esa manera?

Y en un instante su mente se llenó con los recuerdos del desconocido al que había besado y la emoción que recordaba haber sentido ante el simple acto le atosigó, amor…había sentido que le amaba más que nada en este mundo y era correspondido de la misma manera, debía de ser un espíritu maléfico bastante juguetón como para haberse presentado únicamente para eso y desaparecer sin más.

-Hermanito….-. El pequeño bulto que junto a él dormía se movió y lo tomó del brazo con verdadero cariño, pensó en apartarla como en ocasiones anteriores había hecho, pero un impulso desconocido y hasta inexplicable se lo impidió.

-Lina, vuelve a dormir-susurró en la oscuridad acariciándole la rubia cabellera, le gustaba su cabello, le recordaba a alguien, no sabía quién, pero suponía estaba relacionado con su pasado.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas otra vez, hermanito?

-Sólo fue un mal sueño, es todo…un mal sueño-. Prefirió no mencionar el hecho de que tenía el mismo sueño desde hacía meses y acostó nuevamente a la infanta sobre la cama, mientras le arropaba pensaba en lo mucho que ella le quería y también aunque nunca se lo dijera, cuanto él la apreciaba también, a ella y a todas esas personas que habían sido buenas con él sin obligación alguna. Quizás esa no fuera su vida, pero no era una vida del todo mala después de todo y no le importaría pasar el resto de su existencia en ese lugar ni con esas personas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la dura almohada, ansiaba más que nada recordar su pasado, estaba seguro de que perdido en esté se hallaba aquella cosa importante que tanto ansiaba encontrar, pero a veces pensaba que el jamás descubrirlo no sería algo verdaderamente terrible….

La chirriante puerta se abrió, escuchó los pasos de un animal que caminaba dentro de la vieja choza y entre la oscuridad consiguió distinguir la negra figura de un enorme perro negro, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, quiso gritar, mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta, estaban en un grave peligro, cada fibra de su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero alguna fuerza inexplicable y abrumadora le impedía hasta respirar con normalidad, el animal se la acercó tanto que olió su aliento nauseabundo, la saliva le escurría por el hocico y los dientes parecían capaces de despedazarle el cuello en segundos, mantuvo la mirada en los ojos rojos del animal y la imagen de un enorme perro blanco atrapó su mente por un par de segundos…, su hermana adoptiva se levantó somnolienta, se encontró cara a cara con el enorme perro y la tranquilidad mezclada propia antes de un terrible evento se apoderó de la habitación, un instante después como si hubiera descubierto que la escena no formaba parte de su pesadilla la pequeña grito, gritó tan fuerte que todos los que dormían despertaron al instante; Ciel intentó decirle que callará, ya que con sus gritos sólo conseguiría enfurecerlo, pero cuando al fin consiguió moverse descubrió lo tarde que era, la matanza había comenzado y no se detendría hasta que todos los ocupantes de la casa se hallarán muertos.

* * *

El demonio bajó del carruaje, había prometido no volver a verle, pero ese beso había desencadenado todo tipo de emociones y tenía la certeza de que una parte de Ciel continuaba recordándole e incluso amándole, estaban unidos por un poderoso lazo, uno tan fuerte que ni la poderosa magia de un demonio de alto nivel como él lo era podía romper; quería verle, se haría pasar por su benefactor, lo llevaría lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie los conociera y se encargaría de que fuera feliz, él sería su pasado, su presente y su futuro, jamás le volverían a dañar; era consciente de que al entregarse a un humano de esa manera se estaba rebajando a tal grado que incluso entre los demonios de menor rango sería causa de burla, no obstante nada le importaba, lo había decidido, cuando Ciel Phantomhive muriera, su larga existencia también habría de terminar.

Percibió en el ambiente la esencia de uno de los de su raza, lo identificó de inmediato, reconocería el aroma de ese miserable donde fuera, Mammon había estado antes ahí; finalmente habían descubierto lo importante que su Joven Amo era, se habían tardado un poco para su gusto y ahora se lo había llevado, Ciel estaba en un peligro mucho mayor que todos los anteriores a los que se había enfrentado, debería encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y protegerlo, protegerlo de si mismo…

* * *

Sentía como si llevará años desde que le habían encerrado dentro de aquella habitación, todo había pasado en cuestión de minutos e incluso segundos, aún podía recordar los rostros aterrados de su familia adoptiva antes de que aquel enorme perro les destrozará por completo, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de gritar, al menos eso le hacía sentir mejor, su muerte había sido rápida, sin demasiado dolor y ninguno de ellos había tenido que sufrir el dolor de perder a las personas que amaba como él hacía en aquellos instantes.

Justo antes de que el perro le atacará un par de mujeres entraron e impidieron que lo matará al igual que los otros, apoyadas por un hombre desconocido le obligaron a tomar un líquido amargo que le había hecho perder el conocimiento; lo último que recordaba era haber caído en un profundo sueño y despertado en esa lujosa habitación con el cuerpo lavado y un camisón de seda, suponía que le matarían tarde o temprano, ya no le importaba, sólo quería saber el porque esas buenas personas habían sufrido tan cruel destino, si obtenía respuestas podía darse por satisfecho.

Alguien toco a la puerta, se puso de pie y con un tono autoritario que no recordaba donde había aprendido contestó:

-Adelante.

Un atractivo hombre de rojos cabellos y ojos verdes entró a la habitación, Ciel le observó firmemente, no demostraría lo asustado que estaba ni rogaría por su vida, se limitaría a exigir respuestas y esperar lo que el destino le deparaba.

-Buenos días, Conde Phantomhive-le saludo esté, su voz suave y melodiosa cuadraba a la perfección con las finas y bellas facciones de su rostro, se acercó lentamente hasta el niño quién continuaba firme en aquella pose de orgullo y arrogancia, lo tomó del rostro y le besó en la frente.

-Será un placer servirle, Joven Amo-. Exclamó ante la sorpresa de Ciel quién recibió el beso estupefacto, ese tono servicial le produjo el mismo dolor de cabeza que cuando intentaba recordar algo y supo que esa no era la primera vez que alguien se refería a él de esa manera, le lanzó una bofetada y se alejó con gesto temeroso.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta el chiquillo, tomó la mano con la que le había golpeado y la besó.

-Todo su ser es perfecto y esta pequeña y frágil muñeca también lo es, por favor no la arruiné de tal manera.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ciel sorprendido, sintiéndose intimidado y fascinado ante la fuerza de su presencia.

-Yo soy su más fiel sirviente, su Mayordomo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola a todos, bueno, después de mucho tiempo, aquí la conti, mucho misterio y lo admito, Sebas esta súper OoC en este fic, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando paso más que cuando lo estaba parafraseando, pero siendo sincera me gusto, espero que no moleste.

Si, Ciel esta de buena gente en este capi, pero creo que tiene justificación, perdió la memoria y todo eso, es como iniciar de cero y con traumas incluidos; más adelante les daré detalles respecto a que pinta este demonio que lo he sacado de una fuente "real", no se preocupen no sustituirá a nuestro querido Sebastián, XD.

Perdonen el retraso, pero tenía ciertos problemas personales y demás, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS, significan mucho para mi, aunque no les responda personalmente por motivos de tiempo y salud, en verdad les valoró y apreciómuchisimo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia y demás será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.- PERSPECTIVAS**

_Ciel observó a la luna brillar en lo alto del cielo, no le agradó, incluso le producía una aversión aparentemente injustificada, aunque eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta, en cambio las estrellas le parecían encantadoras, brillando noche tras noche con la misma intensidad, mostrándose ante los ojos tan pequeñas, cuando en realidad sus dimensiones eran incalculables para las insignificante mentes humanas ; sin lugar a dudas eran mucho más encantadoras que la pálida Luna que tanto gustaba de engañar a las personas con ese falso tamaño e imponente luz, ocultando a la vista su pequeño tamaño…se descubrió a si mismo pensando en tonterías y le gusto, sonrió con ironía para si mismo, en ocasiones no estaba del todo mal perder el tiempo en nimiedades sin ningún sentido._

_-Es hora de que se vaya a la cama-. Sebastián entró a la habitación tras tocar suavemente a la puerta, ni siquiera espero el que Ciel le concediera el permiso para interrumpir, llevaban tantos meses con aquella rutina que el demonio veía lo mucho que le fastidiaban en ocasiones los formalismos al pequeño, después de todo él era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía._

_Ciel fijó la mirada en Sebastián y asintió firmemente, cerró el libro que sostenía entre manos desde hacía veinte minutos y se puso de pie; echó un último vistazo a las estrellas y la luna, ambas estarían mucho tiempo después de que el muriera y no podía evitar preguntarse sino sería divertido ser como ellas, observar todo lo que pasaba sin preocuparse por el desenlace de los acontecimientos._

_-Sebastián-llamó metiéndose por voluntad propia a la cama- ¿Sabes que es aquello que a los humanos nos ata a este mundo?_

_-Supongo que son las personas, ustedes parecen sentir un singular efecto por los seres con los que se ven obligados a convivir._

_-Quizás, pero…_

_La duda afloró en la voz del niño, mas en poco tiempo recobró sus ideas y prosiguió._

_-Los recuerdos nos atan a las personas, si sencillamente no supiéramos o recordáramos quienes son aquellas a los que un día amamos no sentiríamos ningún afecto o emoción que nos hiciera daño con el correr del tiempo, no habría odio, venganza o…amor; eso estaría bien para mi, me haría realmente feliz._

_El Conde se acomodó en las camas y se dejo cubrir por las suaves sábanas de seda, el demonio se le quedo viendo un instante antes de dejar la habitación y apagar la vela, odiaba y amaba los momentos de reflexión de Ciel, se exponía como el frágil humano que era a la vez que le recordaba las razones por las que lo había elegido para hacer el contrato, aunque también le invadía por momentos un sentimiento similar al que los humanos solían llamar culpa, al que ignoraría tanto como fuese necesario._

El demonio cruzó en carruaje el elegante portón de la inmensa mansión, bajó del carruaje y en segundos reconoció el olor característico de su Joven Amo, dulce a la vez que amargo, una combinación capaz de atraer a más de una entidad sobrenatural.

El niño paseaba por el jardín, el porte orgulloso de siempre, los profundos ojos azules centrados en el vasto jardín y en su rostro la expresión usual de cuando pensaba en algo realmente importante.

"_Me haría realmente feliz"_

Recordó sus palabras, había hecho su sueño realidad, pero el pago había sido demasiado alto, un precio que no estaba dispuesto a seguir pagando, pese a que ello se significará el que ambos se vieran nuevamente sumergidos en un infierno.

* * *

Tenía sueño, demasiado, en realidad le parecía que todo lo que hacía en ese lugar era dormir, un sueño plácido, blanco, libre de recuerdos incompresibles, dolor y miedo, un sueño vacío.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, sus pies rozaron la mullida alfombra, en la mesa central había un plato con comida, era la segunda vez que lo dejaban, había devorado el primero, no recordaba haber probado en su vida algo tan delicioso, acabó con este al igual que con su predecesor. Su primer instinto fue retornar a la cama y continuar durmiendo, pero pronto recordó que ni siquiera había intentado salir de la habitación y nadie se lo había impedido, hasta ese momento había supuesto estaba cerrada pero no se había tomado aún la molestia de revisarlo, se dirigió hasta está y giró el cerrojo, crujió un poco antes de abrir, las plantas de sus pies rozaron el frío piso, silencio, los múltiples pasillos lucían desiertos sin rastro alguno de personas o…

-¿Qué es eso?-. La pregunta afloró a sus labios en el instante preciso que aquella suave música llegó hasta sus oídos, triste, dramática, deprimente, una extraña pero atrayente combinación, provenía de alguna habitación, en poco tiempo la encontró...abrió la puerta y se paró al margen de la puerta y escuchó, oyó en total silencio la canción sumergiéndose en ese idilio de sentimientos y emociones encontradas, las lágrimas allanaron sus ojos y escurrieron por sus mejillas, no entendía el porque las notas de aquella canción le lastimaban tanto, como si en estas se encontrará todo el dolor, la angustia y culpa del pasado que con tanto afán buscaba recordar; el hombre continuaba tocando las notas con una pasión desbordante ajeno a la presencia del adolescente.

-¡Cállate!-. Gritó Ciel al borde de la desesperación-. ¡Calla eso ya de una vez!

Pero el pelirrojo no se detuvo, sin poder soportarlo más Ciel se acercó furioso y cerró con fuerza la tapa del piano terminando con el sonido que tanto le frustraba, continuaba llorando, pero su enojo oscurecía cualquier rastro de tristeza, el hombre que había estado tocando le sonrió con dulzura, se puso de pie y lo sentó en el banquillo propio para el músico; tomó las manos temblorosas del niño y espero pacientemente a que se tranquilizará.

-¿Sabes como se llama esa sonata?-preguntó al observar el como la respiración de Ciel retomaba su ritmo normal.

-Moonlight Sonata-contestó Ciel sin explicarse el porque conocía su nombre- Luz de Luna-completó ahuyentando un par de lágrimas que insistían en florecer-. Es una canción de muerte, tristeza, dolor, perdida…

-¿Te recuerda a alguien o algo, no es cierto?

-No lo sé.

-¿No quieres conocerlo, saber quién eres, lo que hiciste, las cosas que amabas, las personas a quienes amaste y…heriste?

-Yo no se lo que quiero, sólo quiero recordar quién fui, necesitó recordarlo para…

-Morir.

Mammon no le estaba preguntando, sino afirmando y Ciel tuvo de admitir la verdad.

-No se quién fui o que hice antes, pero estoy seguro de que no fui una buena persona, le hice daño a muchos y hace tiempo que debí haber muerto; no debo de continuar con vida, pero no quiero morir sin siquiera conocer el porque me considero tan digno de la muerte.

-Te ofrezco tus recuerdos a cambio de que hagas un contrato conmigo; sabrás quién fuiste y aún más importante para lo que has venido a este mundo; tu destino.

-Suena bastante interesante, pero en tal caso habría de admitir que eres un demonio y…

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-. Inquirió acariciándole el rostro y jugando con tus cabellos-. Ya te lo dije, yo soy un demonio y uno muy poderoso si me permites decírtelo y te quiero a ti, Ciel Phantomhive, quiero poseerte por toda la eternidad y hacer tus deseos realidad, incluso aquellos que ni siquiera conoces.

-Si en verdad eres un demonio, ¿Qué pedirás de mí?-inquirió incrédulo Ciel empezando a cambiar de opinión-. ¿Mi alma?

El demonio asintió débilmente.

-Su pasado, presente y futuro por su alma; usted obtendrá la muerte que tanto desea y un lugar especial dentro de mi-. Su embriagadora voz le hastiaba a Ciel, el mismo tono que en otro momento le había parecido dulce y acogedor le causaba nauseas en ese instante; aunque por otro lado le agradaba, si en verdad era un demonio no tendría razones por las que mentirle, le daría aquello que tanto ansiaba y quizás un poco más.

_¿Estaba tan desesperado por recordar quién era en realidad?_

Incluso…

_¿Cuándo ello no le traería más que un dolor y desesperación tal que le condujeran hasta el mismo infierno?_

-Yo acepto, pero antes tengo algo que pedirte, muéstrame tú verdadera forma y dime tu nombre.

-Yo soy Mammon y espero no se retraiga de su decisión al ver mi verdadera naturaleza.

Ciel sonrió sorprendido de actuar de esa manera en una situación así.

-Yo jamás me retracto de mis decisiones-. Afirmó sorprendiéndose una vez más de sus palabras y sintió como si al momento de aceptar el contrato una muy pequeña parte de su pasado ya hubiera regresado a él, quizás una que jamás había olvidado, pero si mantenido mucho tiempo oculta.

Y la transformación del atractivo hombre comenzó a fraguarse frente a sus ojos…

* * *

-No es de buena educación el espiar a las personas desde esa distancia-. Comentó Ciel al sentirse observado desde hacía rato por ese traidor demonio; Sebastián observó al niño y al instante reconoció no sólo la figura de Ciel, sino el despiadado y orgulloso carácter que desde siempre había caracterizado al despiadado Conde, mejor conocido como "El perro de la Reina".

Sebastián salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó lentamente hasta el niño quién había dejado de jugar con la rosa y le veía con odio, tomó bruscamente la mano derecha de Ciel y le arrancó el guante que le cubría, la marca de un nuevo contrato residía en este, lo soltó abruptamente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Preguntó sin creer que hubiera regresado al camino del que había intentado alejarlo con ahínco.

-¡Me mentiste!-. Gritó Ciel arrojándole la rosa.- El único ser que jamás me engañaría me mintió más que ninguno otro; te amé como jamás lo he hecho ni volveré a hacer. ¡Todos me mintieron, todos deberán morir! ¡Todos!

Ciel apenas y podía respirar, Mammon apareció en cuestión de segundos y lo tomó de los hombros.

-No es bueno que se exalte de esa manera, puede enfermarse o incluso algo peor.

Sebastián tomó a Ciel de la mano y lo cargó como en tantas otras ocasiones anteriores había hecho en el pasado, el niño se resistió a base de puños y patadas mas el demonio consiguió llevárselo lejos de la mirada de Mammon quién se limitaba a observar desde una distancia segura; sabía que Ciel no estaba en verdadero peligro, ese obstinado demonio no se atrevería a hacerle daño a ese insolente mocoso y sería una oportunidad bastante interesante y única como para probar a Ciel y el nuevo grado de odio y rencor que había alcanzado.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame!-. Mientras corría con el niño en brazos Sebastián no podía lamentar el que Ciel hubiera descubierto quién era en realidad y la verdadera razón por la que había nacido, no obstante una parte de si le pedía a gritos que besará aquellos dulces y suaves labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero la expresión de pequeño denotaba lo lejos que estaba de aceptarlo.

Habría mucho que explicar, el momento que Sebastián había evitado finalmente había llegado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Capitulo raro, muy raro, sumamente raro…incluso al revisarlo, me queda con cara de, ¿Qué va esto? Y eso que soy yo la que lo escribo, XD.

Ciel ha recordado quién es, pero de paso unas cosillas más de fondo y bueno Sebas siempre supo de estas, Mammon es un demonio real, en la edad media se decía que era el demonio de la avaricia, la riqueza y la injusticia.

La canción que Ciel escuchaba es una sonata que se llama Moonlight Sonata, es de Beethoven, cada quién le puede dar el significado que le plazca, pero es una canción que evoca propiamente tristeza y desesperación.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, continuó sin poder responderlos personalmente, pero cada vez paso menos tiempo a la PC, pese a todo les apreció muchísimo y me impulsan a continuar, también gracias por sus críticas y perdonen el remarcado Ooc, me gustaría retroceder y quitarlo, pero llegado a este punto es medio inútil y más cuando nos acercamos al final, pese a todo MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.- MENTIRAS**

Oscuridad, había tanta oscuridad que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, no importaba si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos porque en ese lugar todo rastro de luz hacía mucho había desaparecido, quedarse ahí habría sido bueno, donde el miedo, el odio, la venganza y la mentira jamás pudieran alcanzarle, pero algo dentro de si le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ese lugar, no importaba lo mucho que deseará permanecer ahí, habría que enfrentarse a su realidad, una que odiaba y por la que habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de verse libre de ella, retroceder no era una opción, tampoco olvidar, debía continuar, pero tenía tantos deseos de simplemente seguir ahí sin nada que buscar o perseguir.

Sebastián observó el rostro congestionado de Ciel, le tocó la frente, tenía fiebre, aunque pocas veces se mostrará como tal continuaba siendo sólo un niño, los rápidos acontecimientos de los últimos días habían pasado finalmente su factura, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco; por un momento analizó la idea de matarle, acabar con todo ese dolor y sufrimiento con el que había tenido que pagar por ser el heredero de los Phantomhive, mas era incapaz, le amaba y pese a que sabía que este noble sentimiento no hacía más que dañarlos a ambos no podía asumir su condición demoniaca y hacer aquello para lo que había sido creado. Cuido de él durante el resto del día y la noche, Mammon le había permitido llevárselo con el objetivo de que Ciel se sumergiera más en aquella densa oscuridad, lo estaba subestimando, porque sin importar el número de veces que Ciel Phantomhive cayera se levantaría, siempre de pie, firme y orgulloso hasta que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no lo soportará más. Le besó en la frente y le observó dormir.

Mentiras, tantas mentiras, todo su vida no había consistido más que en una sucesión de hechos donde él no había sido más que un títere, recordó cuando de pequeño su padre le había dicho que le llevaría a jugar con otros niños, su infantil mente había creído en sus palabras y esperó la fecha con una emoción e impaciencia nunca más experimentada, el día llego, pero su padre no cumplió su promesa; ese día había sido consciente del verdadero significado de las mentiras, odió su ingenuidad, pero no le importó mucho en aquel tiempo, tenía tantas otras cosas por las que alegrarse y ser feliz, su madre, Lizzi, su tía, pero ahora no tenía nada ni nadie a quién asirse, ni siquiera a Sebastián…; acabaría con todo y todos y se aseguraría de que nadie más volviera a mentirle.

Ciel abrió los ojos de golpe, las velas encendidas le indicaron que debía de ser de noche, no recordaba casi nada, Sebastián cargándolo y después…oscuridad, sus nervios sensitivos no tardaron en percibir el frío tacto de la piel de otra persona, no necesito pensar demasiado en quién se debería de tratar, sólo recordaba haber tocado a un ser con una piel tan perfecta, a ya vez que rígida y fría, apartó la mano de inmediato.

—No me toques—dijo con voz firme observando a su antiguo mayordomo sentado a su lado, estaba cansado de despertar para descubrir que había sido cuidado por él—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? He hecho un nuevo contrato, tú no eres el que tiene que estar aqui.

La mano del adulto se posó sobre el rostro del menor, había tanto odio en esas orbes y azules, tenía demasiada agua dentro de si, quizás este elemento instintivo dentro de su naturaleza le ayudaba a sobreponerse y adaptarse a la situación, el contrato no debería haber sido tan poderoso si la marca no estaba en el ojo derecho; la desesperación alcanzada no había sido tan terrible como cuando fue seducido por él.

—Así que ahora tienes un nuevo Mayordomo, ¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que planea hacer?

—¿Exterminar a los humanos?—respondió Ciel con una arrogante sonrisa y descubriendo las sábanas para salir de la cama—. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?—se respondió a si mismo sentándose sobre un hermoso mueble—. Los humanos merecen morir, no somos más que seres hipócritas que sólo son capaces de pensar en si mismos, las relaciones, los lazos, la familia únicamente son mentiras con el afán de no convertirnos en animales solitarios.. Seres tan egoístas como nosotros no merecen continuar viviendo, yo los mataré a todos y a susmentiras…nadie nunca más me mentira… ¡Jamás!

Las palabras del pequeño estaban cargadas de dolor y resentimiento, sentado en el sofá con esa fina postura daba la impresión de ser un hombre al que la vida hubiera golpeado repetidas veces y creía saberlo todo, no el niñito de trece años que se suponía era.

—¿Las personas a las que amas también habrán de morir? ¿No te molesta?

—Un poco, pero es mejor así; se evitarán tanto dolor.

Sebastián se acercó hasta el chiquillo y lo tomó de los hombros, su presencia se tornó diabólica, sus ojos rojos, sus modulación fría.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?—. Preguntó en espera de que el temor de Ciel aflorará, tenía miedo por el pequeño, podía tener el aspecto de un hermoso humano, pero la naturaleza que estaba mostrando estaba incluso por encima de muchos demonios.

—Lo se todo…—Ciel no tenía miedo, pero no deseaba ver a Sebastián, no cuando sabía que su propio aspecto interno era mucho peor—. Lo que mi padre me hizo, la manera en que me uso…jamás me amo, sólo fui una pieza más en su juego de ajedrez, el me mintió… ¡Me mintió al igual que tú!

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Sebastián tomo a Ciel y lo atrajo hacia si, le abrazó con fuerza, no le importaba si le estaba lastimando, sus sollozos y gemidos ahogados nunca habían expresado tanto dolor, cada lágrima derramada por su pequeño era como una daga incrustándosele en la piel, no podía pedirle que perdonará u olvidará, pero deseaba hacerlo, su sufrimiento tenía que parar.

—¿Por qué me hizo eso mi padre? Quería poder, yo jamás le importé…él… ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio tanto! ¡Al igual que a ti!

Las pequeñas manos de Ciel empujaron el cuerpo de Sebastián con fuerza, el segundo se apartó por voluntad propia. El menor se puso de pie, se encogió de hombros y los miembros le temblaron, respiró hondo, apartó las lágrimas y respiró con dificultad, había decidido que no necesitada de nadie más, ni siquiera de la lástima.

Los minutos transcurrieron con relativa lentitud, uno, dos, tres…Sebastián los contó uno a uno sorprendiéndose cuando en el cuarto Ciel quién hasta ese momento le había dado la espalda se giró hacia él y se le acercó lentamente, se estiró y le paso los dedos por los labios sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no jugamos antes de que me devuelvas hasta donde Mammon?—preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, sino fuera por sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas lo delataban nadie habría imaginado la escena que minutos atrás había tenido lugar, ni siquiera un demonio.

—No—contestó el demonio apartando sus pequeñas manos—. ¿Quiero saber cuanto sabes?

—¿Entonces no podremos jugar?—inquirió ofendido dando un paso atrás, se suponía que nadie jamás le rechazaba.

El adulto asintió, Ciel volvió a la cama y le relato a Sebastián todo lo que había descubierto, su voz fría y calculadora fungía como una mera narradora sin sentimientos de por medio, hablo durante un largo rato…

_La transformación del demonio no había sorprendido del todo a Ciel, incluso había llegado a sentirse decepcionado, la imagen que mostraba distaba mucho de lo que en las leyendas populares se contaba, le atemorizaba de alguna manera, pero también quedaba encantado con la belleza del mismo, si en su forma humana podía ser considerado como un hombre atractivo bajo aquel aspecto demoniaco no había palabras suficientes que alcanzarán a describir su belleza, creía recordarle a alguien, pero no estaba del todo seguro que se hubiera encontrado con algún otro demonio en el pasado._

_Aproximó sus manos sutilmente hasta sus cuernos, les acarició, fríos y delicados como el cristal, eran hermosos, incluso aquel rostro desproporcionado y esas ropas pesadas le parecieron agradables, no dijo nada más, se limitó a examinarle un largo rato con la misma curiosidad que un niño ve a un animal exótico, pasados unos minutos asintió con la cabeza._

—_¿Dolerá? ¿Cuándo firmemos será doloroso?_

—_Sólo un poco—le contestó el demonio, su agradable voz se había tornado grave e imponente, Ciel sonrió al escuchar por primera vez ese sonido frialdad y pura maldad, no esperaba menos de un demonio y había equilibrado la decepción inicial._

—_No hay tiempo que perder—comentó alejándose de él—quiero saber quién soy en realidad para…—no consiguió terminar de hablar, lo necesitaba era todo._

_Mammon caminó hasta donde el niño quién se veía pequeñísimo ante la imponente figura de dos metros que frente a él se postraba, cerró los ojos y las escenas de su vida pasaron frente a su mente una tras otra, risas, llanto, postres, comidas, fiestas, abrazos, besos, madre, padre, sangre, muerte, odio, venganza y…_

—_Sebastián…—murmuró tendido en el suelo, un hilillo de saliva le escurría por la boca, la impresión del momento le había conmocionado, su apellido, historia, familia…estaba consciente de que era capaz de soportar todo eso, pero no estaba preparado para las imágenes que Mammon le mostró, aquellas que le había prometido y explicaban su existencia._

—_Mi padre fue quién decidió que debía ser sacrificado, él…lo decidió incluso antes de que naciera._

—_¿Ha sido la verdad demasiada para usted?—la susurrante y maliciosa voz de Mammon llegó hasta sus oídos, deseaba responder, mas permaneció callado asimilando las imágenes y estando consciente de su verdadera personalidad preguntó._

—_¿Cómo se que es cierto y que no has puesto tales recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza?_

—_¿Qué ganaría yo con ello? Corro el riesgo de llevarlo a la locura, no habría beneficio para mí en tal caso._

_Y Ciel cerró los ojos incrédulos de que hubiera olvidado ese día, debía de tener tres años cuando su padre le llevó a aquella mansión bajo el pretexto de que deseaba mostrárselos a unos amigos, le habían colocado en medio de un círculo con extrañas marcas, desnudo, rodeado de personas con vistosas capaz blancas que ocultaban sus rostro bajo estrafalarias máscaras, las mismas que portaban los que años después le habían secuestrado; murmuraron cosas, no entendió el significado pleno de estas, sucio, maldito, abominación, demonio…, y su padre en medio de ellas observando en silencio, viéndolo como si sólo se tratará de un objeto, satisfecho, había tenido tanto miedo y suplicado tanto porque lo sacará de ese lugar. Discutieron un tema relacionado con él ya que su nombre fue mencionado en más de una ocasión, finalmente le dieron a beber un amargo jarabe y perdió el conocimiento, así como los recuerdos de los sucesos de esa noche._

—_Mi padre jamás me amo, jamás…—susurró con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo el llanto, un agudo y quemante dolor le atravesó el hombro derecho, similar al que cuando realizó el primer contrato—. Deseó la muerte de todos…—murmuró sabiendo que ahora nada ni nadie sería capaz de sacarlo del infierno en el que por voluntad propia se había sumergido._

Su voz callo, el sudor le escurría por la frente pese a la impasibilidad de su rostro, su mano apretaba tan fuerte el brazo de Sebastián que las uñas se le habían incrustado en la piel.

—¿Es cierto, verdad?

El demonio asintió, siempre había sido consciente de la verdadera personalidad de Vincent, pero no era algo en lo que debía entrometerse, no sin revelar el porque había permanecido todo ese tiempo al lado de Ciel.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó Ciel—. ¡No respondas!—ordenó el mismo—. Es algo que deseo averiguar por mi cuenta, descubrir el porque deseaba sacrificarme; lo mantuve tanto tiempo oculto que…

—¿Entonces eres consciente de tu destino?

—Aquel del que me intentaste alejar construyendo una mentida...—aguardó por un segundo y empezó a reír— Destruir a la humanidad—agregó entre risas—suena tan trillado que hasta resulta una divertida broma. ¿Y qué si lo hago? Mi vida entera ha sido una mentira, terminaré con ellas por siempre...pero antes le encontraré, a mi padre y…

—¿Le matarás?

—Si—susurró en voz baja ocultando el rostro y volviendo a la cama—. Tomaré la venganza contra aquellos que me humillaron y causaron dolor sin importar quienes sean.

Se cubrió por las colchas y durmió el resto de la noche.

Sebastián no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás Ángela habría tenido razón, Ciel jamás debió haber nacido si eso significaba estar condenado a una vida de tanto dolor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Espero que no haya nadie que sea fan del padre de Ciel porque si así es me linchan, bueno, lo cierto es Vincent siempre me pareció medio perverso, por no decir malo…sentía que ocultaba algo y en el manga será interesante verlo, aunque hay algunas aspectos que me hacen pensar que si, pero dudo que pasé.

Un capitulo un tanto raro y estoy consciente de que aún quedan preguntas que resolver, sobre todo porque Sebas sabe alguien más, espero poder responderlas más adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les apreció MUCHO y lamento no ser capaz de responderlas personalmente.

Cualquier duda, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
